The life of teenage dirtbag (Book 1)
by hispaleskin
Summary: Alice is your typical dorky foster care child and school freak. She crushes over the frenemy Isabella swan-who barely knows she exist. When the Opportunity for them to work together arises, Alice jumps at it , whereas Isabella is ify. Can they make it work? Will Alice have a shot? Give this story a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Addiction

I tap the microphone before talking into it. "Eh em." I clear my throat. "Hi everyone. My name is Alice."

"Hi, Alice." The crowd echoes. For some reason I feel like I'm in a movie and its that part where the shy girl with stage fright has to talk in front of a big crowd and the light is in her eyes and everything. The light in this room is dull but I squint for the effects anyway, even though I'm not that shy girl.

"I…" Pause for dramatic effect. "Am addicted." Pause. I sigh. "Addicted to coke." I say.

A few people in the crowd nod sympathetic then they all clap.

"Yes, yes. Coke...cola." I grin. "No wait, Pepsi. Yeah, Pepsi. I'll die without Pepsi. No wait. Coke. That's my final answer. Coke. Coke is way better than Pepsi. "

"EXCUSE ME?" Some random blond turd in the crowd stands up frowning. "This is a support group for _real _addictions. Not nonsense."

"UGH." I grip the mic tighter. "Pardon me, BUT Coke is a real addiction! Have you ever tasted it? Mmm, It's almost sinful!"

I don't know I think it's in my DNA to make jokes about serious situations. It runs in my family. Once it's there, I feel like I have to do it or the world will turn in the opposite direction or something.

"Um, no! Coke cola is not a serious addiction!" She whines. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Ok fine. Pespi…" I start.

"NO! Get off the stage!" She says.

"What? Pardon me? Did I tell you to get off the stage Ms. OCD?"

So here I am, at an addiction meeting making a big joke out of it. Why? Cause I am pathetic.

The truth is I do have an addiction. An serious one to. And it's not alcohol or cigarettes or any stupid teenage things like that.

My addiction is called: Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan.

Frenemy, Cheerleader, high school sex bomb. Ok so maybe it is a stupid teenage addiction

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm done." I drop the mic making it screech and go sit back down, not forgetting to stick my finger at blond turd first.

I know what you're thinking.

A girl? How typical.

That's just the thing. It is typical, Very typical actually.

You know, girl falls for boy. Or in my case...a girl falls for a girl. Girl is way out of league. Other girls admires from a far everyday because she knows her whole schedule back and front and just where to wait. Stalking slowly turns into addiction. Actually no. My addiction to Isabella goes further than that. More like: Girls NEEDS girl. Girl HAS NO air without girl. Yet she drives me mad when I'm around her and I can't decide if I wanna run over her with my car… if I had a car or jump her right then and there.

"Excuse me...could you leave? This is a serious meeting. If you aren't serious then you need to go!" Blonde says. Everyone looks at me expectantly. Wow. Leave it to me to piss off a whole crowd.

"BUT i _am_ serious!" I whine. "I am very serious. Look at face." I narrow my eyes and scrunch up my nose to resemble something of a over done serious face. "See? Serious. Totally serious. Please...I really need help."

She glares at me. "Security." She calls. I sigh and tighten my shoe laces to take off running before The huge guard that was standing in the corner could reach me. I push through the door and down the hall way where my guardian is waiting for me.

"What the fuck did you do Mary? I told you to wait here! Why are you running? What did you do?" I laugh.

"Nothing Peter. Relax." I take deep breaths in and out. He grabs my hand and forces me to look at him. I crack up even though i know he's probably going to kick my ass.

"Is that your kid?" Guard calls running up to us. Uh-oh. He looks mad.

Peter glares at me. "Hardly. But I'm responsible for her. What'd she do now? And how much does it cost?"

"Nothing. Just keep her outta here from now on." He says.

Peter grabs my hand harder making me yelp. "No problem."

He says his goodbyes and shoves me outside and into the car. "Why must you do this Mary? Can't you just go somewhere and not let everyone know that your there? I swear i can't take you anywhere."

I pout and put on my seat belt. "Sorry Peter. But it _was_ an addiction meeting. They weren't taking my addiction seriously. No one ever takes my problems seriously."

I had been suck with Peter and Charlotte since i was eight. It's been an on and off relationship with us since. Before them no one had the patience or the time to deal with me. Not even my own parents who decided i was too much only a year after i was born. Charlotte never forgets to remind me that i was a problem child and that's the reason my parents didn't want me. She said they didn't even want to me. Which sucked and hurt. I covered it up with a smile. No big deal right? I went from house to house for eight years then finally _them. _Realistically i hate them. I can't wait to move out, even though i'm not exactly sure what or where i'd go and do on my own. i still had two years to figure that out though. 'Cause once i'm eighteen my name is taken out of the system and i'm on my own.

The thought scares me so moving on.

We pull up on our block. Everything is quiet being that it's sunset. I look across the street first thing. _Isabella's House. _My heart does leaps in my chest. Her lights are turned on, a clear sign that she's home and a car is parked outside her house. A black Mercedes. The car of my enemy. And yes, because this is typical, it's her girlfriends car. I sigh and get out of the car.

Her girlfriend. Head cheerleader. Class president, bound to be prom _and _home coming queen; Jessica Stanley. Aka Mega bitch.

Gosh i hate her. She took the liberty of picking on me everyday. if you ask me Isabella doesn't know what she's missing. She's missing all this Alice dorky love. Yup ALL of this. I narrow my eyes at her house and pout before going in my own.

I don't have a chance with her.

It's not her fault though. It's not like she asked to be at the center of everyone's dreams. She just is. Wait...unless she did ask, in that case...Congrats to her (?).

But damn, she's gorgeous. Her hair is long and brown, like milk chocolate and her eyes are even prettier, they look like two perfect caramel swirls. Her skin is perfectly tanned and she has the most perfect toned stomach ever! She has the body of a model and face of a goddess.

Too bad she doesn't even know who i am.

"Take off your shoes and go to your room. Pray that Charlotte doesn't punish you for acting out again." Peter says. I nod and take off my sneakers to hold in my hand as i walk.

By pray, he means _prepare. _Charlotte found every reason to kick my ass. it hurts to say, but you get used to it after a while. I mean, it works cause you grow tough skin and it doesn't hurt as much.

Plus it's not as bad as the beatings i get at school so thank whatever lord is up there.

I sigh and close the door to my messy room.

This is my life.

* * *

**Yes? No? Good? Bad? I'm trying this out. If you're thinking that it's based off the song 'Teenage Dirtbag' Then you are both correct and incorrect. I love that song but i hate being predictable. This story won't be as typical as Alice may think. haha. **

**WANT MORE?**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**No seriously...review. Please? I want your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Isabella.

"Hey freak." Jessica says shoving me into my locker. I groan. Ugh, why'd she have to be such a bitch sometimes? "Cool eye liner!" She says sarcastically. Her 'group' consists of the Denali sister: Tanya, Kate and Irina. Lauren Mallory and Victory...lastnameunknown. They were the six that picked on me everyday. Normally i'd try to fight back, but um, coughcough...you know. I wouldn't wanna hurt them too much. _Yeah._ It's definitely not because i can't throw a hard punch to save my life. Curse my puny bunny fist. Curse them.

I suck in a huge breath and air and try to breathe through the pain. Charlotte didn't fail in delivering me an ass whooping for embarrassing Peter. The sting from last night combined with the pain of being shoved against the hard locker metal could sometimes be too much.

"Hey Jessica. You're here early. Usually I don't get shoved into a locker until eight on the dot. It's 7:58." I say trying to be a smart ass.

She glares at me. "What are you trying to say freak? That you wait for me to kick your ass every morning at eight? Wow you're pathetic." She laughs. Then she drops me to wipe her beautifully long blonde hair out of her face. "That's probably the most outside contact you have all day isn't it Dyke?"

i double over holding my stomach that was cramping painfully. I hate it when she calls me Dyke more than any other name. "But Jess..."She gives me the evil eye for calling her by her nickname. Only her 'friends' were allowed to do that. I clearly wasn't one of her friends. "Jessica." I quickly correct praying she wouldn't punch me for that one. "You're gay. Wouldn't you calling me 'dyke' because i'm gay insult your sexual orientation as well? SO really your insulting _both_ of us."

Tanya pushes me back into the locker for that one and punches me in the face. "Shut up Freak." Jessica is the only one who is allowed to call me Dyke. I guess it wasn't insulting to her if she was the one doing it. "Jess isn't gay. She's bi. There's a difference. She isn't a weirdo like you. You make me sick. Why don't you just kill yourself? It's not like anyone likes you."

I cringe. "Yeah. Of course not. She's bi. Not gay. I'm the only gay one here. Please don't hit me again." I plead making them laugh. Tanya drops me and takes three steps back.

"Whatever guys. She's wasting our time. Let's go Jess." Victoria says dragging Jessica and her group away from me. I sigh in relief when they are gone.

Then I let the tears fall. I cry because their hits stung, not much though i mean...i'm still in public and as much as people don't care about me they still can see. My crying isn't something i enjoy people seeing.

I suck up the pain and open my locker to look in the mirror. My hair is short and spiky from when Charlotte got pissed at me two years ago a cut it off. Ha! Jokes on her because i like this hair cut. My skin is fairly pale-ish I have huge green eyes.

Today i did my make up in heavy eye liner so they didn't look so plain anymore. I dressed in the usual Forks high uniform which was a shitty white button down shirt and plaid bottom. Then the sweater came with the stupid 'Spartans' logo on it.

It sucked and looked crappy on everyone. Everyone...but her of course.

She walks down the hall with her usual brilliantly bright smile. I watch her long tanned legs up to her skirt and her ass...oh god her ass. She added suspenders to her uniform making the whole look just so fucking hot. A few people smile back at her and say hello. Gosh, she just makes everyone happy doesn't she?

By her side is her best friend and companion Angela Weber. The geeky book worm girl in glasses was cool enough to be her friend. How unlucky for me.

I take a deep breath because she's just about to pass me.

"H-hi Isabella..." I stutter out forgetting that my mascara was running for just that one minute. I take a step in her direction only to trip over my self and fall right in her take.

Queue music stop. ZZZZZZZiiiiiiiiiiippppppp.

Fail.

Everyone laughs. Even her. Bitch. Really beautiful brown eyed bitch. "I'm sorry...um..." She looks to her friend for help. "Jesus Angela what's this ones name again?" I hear her whisper. Oh God, kill me now please.

Angela shrugs and giggles as quietly as she can. Isabella smiles at me. It's not a real smile. Its a 'Wow. She's pathetic smile.' "Are you ok?" I nod my head really fast and stand up right. She pieces her lips and looks straight into my eyes before nodding and walking around me.

Oh jesus, she noticed me today.

Well, she laughed at me.

Still, she saw me and she spoke to me...kinda...ish.

I wipe my mascara from my cheeks and run to class before the bell can ring.

Isabella is out in front of the class room sucking face with Jessica. I stare at them wondering what that must be like. Having someone care enough to wait for you i mean. "Omg Don't stare." Angela scolds me.

I blush bright red and duck my head down and race into the classroom.

"Freak!" Angela says.

I hold my head down as i sit down in my seat.

Class starts a second later.

Mr. Banner enters the room in his usual unorganized self.

Oh my god, he's holding onions.

As normal, my hand is always up in his class. I'm kinda a genius when it comes to biology. I should have been pushed up to AP biology, but of course Mr. Banner never remembers to suggest me.

No on ever remembers about me.

Ten minutes into class he leaves us to work by our lonesome. I finish first because the topic of Meiosis is easy to me and just chill out the rest of the period. At least i can say i have that over Jessica and her 'group'. I'm smarter than them which is good right? Whatever i think it's good. I'm only smart because i don't have any one to distract me...which is sad. Yup that's definitely sad. And they have...looks, talent, Isabella Swan, friends, a social life. Everything i don't have.

The bell rings, I'm prepared to get the hell out of this room and race to my second period class before Jessica can punch my face in for staring at her girlfriend.

Mr. Banner calls me up to his desk though. "Alice! Come here!" He says quickly. "You too Isabella...uh...Bella."

Isabella looks just as confused as i do as she stands beside me. Mr. Banner waits til everyone is out of the room before he speaks.

"Alice you may already know this, but Isabella here is on the cheer squad." I nod. Who doesn't know that? Isabella co-captains Along side Tanya. She was the best on there if you asked me. Maybe that was only because i like her...but hell the wouldn't make her co-captain if she wasn't any good.

"However she can't continue cheering on the Spartans if she fails my class." He says. He almost sounds nervous as he looks from me to her. Isabella is glaring and pouting. _Sooo cute._ "But you Alice...You're the best in my class."

I smile. Is he asking what i think he's asking? Please god, let him be asking what i think he's asking.

Isabella sighs. "Oh heavens no. Please no. Can't you just pass me? Please? I promise I'll make it worth your while." She says the last part seductively and twists a length of her hair around her index finger. She looks really hot with pouty eyes but gross, who makes pouty eyes at Mr. Banner.

Ouch, she'd rather fuck Mr. Banner than work with me. Ego level: Nonexistent.

"Nice try Isabella, but you know i couldn't allow that!" Mr. Banner says, his cheeks becoming bright red. "Alice, if you'd be so kind to tutor her for me? Please?" He pleads. I shrug, frowning.

"Maybe you should choose someone else. Isabella doesn't like me!" I answer honestly.

"I don't know you!" Isabella argues in a shrilled voice. "How can i like some one i don't know?"

"Alice, please. I'm begging you. You're the best bet that she'll get an A in my class." He says. "To make sure you're actually helping her, i'm going to make it so that, whatever grade she gets in this class will also be your grade, whether you help her or not."

My mouth drops. So not fair. Isabella smirks.

"Fine." i say. Isabella's smirk returns to a frown. "After school? My house?" she rolls her eyes and pushes pass me with a grunt. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, Alice. I'd love to meet at your house.'" I say sarcastically. I glare at Mr. Banner before leaving his room.

As much as i like Isabella, she can be a real bitch sometimes. This is one of those sometimes. Why should i work with someone who doesn't wanna work with me? It's a like me shooting myself with my own gun. Idiotic and stupid.

Jessica is waiting for her when i walk out. She gives her a long kiss on the cheek and I can hear Isabella complaining about her current situation.

"Don't worry Baby." Jessica coos. "I'll go with you if you want."

My stomach sinks. Jessica in my house? _Jessica _in _My_ house. What the fuck.

Of course Isabella agrees. Isabella and Jessica in my house. _Why 'good' lord? Why? _

So much for my chances of being alone with her.

* * *

**Alice had a bipolar moment there.  
**

**Want more? If yes Then let me know and REVIEW please. **

**Chapter question: What would you do if you and your crush were alone in your house?  
**

**I'd just sit there like ...'Well...Hello...This is my forte...haha...' Awkward cough choke hag... I'd blow it.  
**

**Any questions for me? Anything you want to know? Feel free to PM me. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. :(( **

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. (Disclaimer: The two corny jokes alice tells aren't mine...)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Study fail.

I rush home after school. Mostly to clean up a bit. Ok i'll admit my room looks like a tornado hit. So...clean up... A LOT. I don't stop until i reach the top of the stairs. I pick up the clothes i have laying around and shove them into the dirty clothes closet. I share my room with one other girl, Leah. She's cool...I guess. I mean she's never around really until curfew which is twelve at night...or morning. She mostly hangs out with the guys from La push since she goes to school on the reservation. This is her last year here, before she's out of the system and free to go. in the two years I've known she's never actually talked to me so i have no idea what her Plans are. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved on the reservation though. She's a native girl with short pitch black hair and beautiful brown skin.

I decide to be nice and straighten up her side of the room too. It would look really weird if only half the room was clean. Of course the bell rings when i'm only half way finished.

Fuck it. I think kicking everything under the bed. I stop to fix my hair in the mirror before I head down stairs. By fix i mean run my fingers through it until the spikes are spikier than usual. I rush down stairs when i think it looks good.

Isabella and Jessica are standing in my house...wow. there's a sentence i never thought i'd say. _Bella and Jessica are in **my **house. _What the fuck.

Isabella is frowning and looking around and Jessica has her arm slumped around her should obnoxiously chewing gum and staring at me.

"I hope you know..." Isabella starts, her gaze falling to me. "I'm only doing this because Mr. Banner is making me. Don't run around school telling everyone we're 'buddies' are whatever."

I frown Jessica laughs. "Baby nobody uses the word 'Buddy.'"

"She knows what i mean!" Isabella argues. "So are we just going to stand here...or...are we going to start?"

I nod. "Yeah, yeah. We can start. I get it, like totally. No friendship...just tutoring. Yeah cause like...We aren't friends. It's fine. Totally got that." I say laughing awkwardly.

_Someone kill me. Please. Someone just kill me._

_"_God, She's fucking weird." Jessica says. She doesn't even whisper, bitch.

"Excuse me? This is my home. My domain. My forte. Insult me anywhere else, But not in my home." I say standing my ground. That actually felt really good. I'm a little proud of myself there-

_Crash._

I fall right in to the first step of the stair case. My nose bleeding blood into my mouth. She punched me. Of course. I sit up right quickly and wipe my nose in my sleeve.

"You had that one coming!" Isabella says shaking her head.

"Plus, aren't you in foster care? Isn't this your foster home? Technically it's temporary. You don't actually live here!" Jessica adds walking around me.

I pout. Why can't i ever win with her?

Oh, right. I'm Alice. And Alice never wins.

"My room is the last one on the right. The second bed by the window is mine..." i mumble. "I'm gonna...ah...um...Clean up..." They disappear at the top of the stairs. I run to the bathroom.

So here i am now.

Sitting on the toilet. Holding my head back with a tissue stuck up my nose. Feeling like an idiot.

I feel tears in my eyes. Why god? Why in front of Isabella? God she must think I'm a weak defense-less idiot. She wouldn't be wrong, but still it hurt that she might think that.

And why'd Jessica have to bring up the whole foster home thing in front of her? Like I'm sure Isabella knows I'm in foster care. No need to remind her.

Once i'm sure the bleeding has stopped i pull the tissue out of my nose and sigh, wiping my eyes.

_Oh balls up Ali. How do you expect her to like you if you don't even like you? _I scold myself.

I wash my face quickly then rush back upstairs.

I enter my room slowly. And there they are...kissing...on my bed...fuck my life. OH COME ON! I don't even get any action on my bed. What gives them the right to dry hump on it.

MY bed. My poor defiled bed.

At least let me be the first to have sex on. UGH.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Um, guys? I'm back...we can start now...you know...tutoring Isabella...like we're here for?" Jessica sticks her middle finger at me and Isabella waves me off.

"But...like...we have to..." Nothing. I stand there feeling like the third wheel.

well, at least they are comfortable. I mean they look comfy. Still, that doesn't excuse what they are doing on my bed.

Isabella pushes Jessica back and straddles her hips. Ah, gross. Why am i still watching this? Oh god, Isabella don't take off her shirt. I make a sick face, but of course that's only because Jessica is hotter than i am. Her being shirtless doesn't help.

"Hey guys? Wanna hear a joke?" i laugh nervously. "What do you get when you cross a rooster and a duck?"

Isabella throws the shirt and guess where it lands? Right on top of my head. Typical.

"A bird that gets up at the quack of dawn." I say flatly.

Isabella giggles. I smile to myself. I made her giggle...or not. Jessica has her hands on her ass, but you know what? I'm just going to pretend that giggle was because i am fucking hilarious. OK? Ok!

"Wanna hear another one?"

More giggles. More clothes thrown at my face. "Two silk worms were in a race. What were the results?"

I actually dive to catch Isabella's shirt in my hands. Score. This is as close to her sexually as i'll probably ever get. Don't judge me.

"A tie." I say giggling. "Ok...I'm just gonna..." I back away into my door. I shouldn't be watching this. I close the door to give them their privacy.

"OH!" Two girls who stay across the hall say together laughing. I never actually talked to them, but i know one's name is Heidi and the others name is Jane.

"See Jane. I told you." Heidi says.

I narrow my eyes at them "Told her what?"

Jane shrugs like it's nothing. "We heard giggling, but we knew there was no way you could be getting laid!" She laughs like mad.

I glare at them. Even my own foster family thinks i'm pathetic.

I sit outside my door pouting. I clutch tightly to Isabella's shirt and since i'm such a creep...why the fuck not? I lift it to my nose and take a huge sniff out of it.

_Ooooh Sweet baby Jesus that is good. _

It smells like her sweet perfume that i don't recognize.

I start to cry. This was life huh? I'm probably never gonna get any further in it that this.

I'm probably always gonna be this..._shirt sniffer. _

_Eh, not as creepy as panty sniffing. _

At least it's not technically _my_ bed. Right? I mean there have been others before me who's probably done lots of stuff on that bed. I'll just think of it like that. See Alice. Nothing to be pissed about.

It;s just your crush and your worst enemy screwing where you sleep. No biggie.

Fuck that. BIG BIGGIE!

Still i don't have the balls to actually go in there. Jessica would probably kick my ass. Isabella would probably laugh. With my luck she'd probably point as well. So i just sit there on my ass for two full hours before they've decided they have had enough of each other.

The door cracks open. My dumbass is still clutching Isabella's shirt to my face.

Jessica gives me a funny face. "Freak." She says snatching it out of my hands.

I blush bright red. "Are you done?" My voice is hoarse.

"What's it to you?" Jessica glares throwing the shirt to Isabella i guess.

"Well..It's my room." I say matter-of-factly.

Jessica scoffs. A second later Isabella emerges from the room. Her hair is a little messy and her face is a little red, Her clothes crumbled. Hell, her after sex look is gorgeous.

I look back at my hands suddenly remembering that i didn't do that to her. I didn't make her cum. I didn't make her scream. She wasn't screaming my name. It was Jessica. It was all jessica. I just stayed out and listened. I stayed in my place.

I gulp. "If you're done now can we..."

"Jesse!" Isabella says completely ignoring me. "Can we go get ice cream? I really want ice cream. I think i've _earned _some ice cream don't you?" She says pouting. Of course Jessica complies. Because well, who wouldn't?

"Excuse me. But um...THIS IS MY GRADE TOO YOU KNOW!" i say sternly.

Isabella shrugs. "Not my problem, If they kick me off the squad Ms. Brown would just get Mr. Banner to change my grade without all this hassle anyways. As for you? well...i just don't care!"

I sink back on the wall. "I know you don't care! Nobody cares."

She ignores me and leaves holding hands with jessica.

Have i told you how much i hate her yet?

Well, i do. A lot. I hate her a lot.

"What happened to you?" Leah ask when she comes into our room. Her eyes are red. A clear sign that she's high. I hope for her sake that Charlotte doesn't see her like this or smell the weed on her shirt. For an alcoholic she's very big on no drugs. "Did you clean in here? Awesome dude. Thanks."

I finished cleaning after Isabella and Jessica left. Mostly because i had nothing better to do.

I nod and turn back to my text book, going over the stages of meiosis again.

"So come on, Tell me what's the matter." Leah urges climbing next to me. She's only this nice when she's high, which is rare.

"Just a girl." I answer honestly. I let a tear fall into my text book silently. Soon more tears come and i'm sobbing into Prophase.

Leah doesn't hug me or anything. She isn't a comforter. "This girl...is she the one that did that to your face?"

I shake my head. My face looks all bruised and batter up from how many times i was punched in it today. "No. It's a different girl. I like this girl, but she..." I pause not sure how to explain it. "She's doesn't like me too much." I say finally.

Leah nods her understanding. "Well, that's because nobody likes you too much Mary!" She says.

Well, talk about blunt. I narrow my eyes at her. "Gee, leah. Thank you for that. I feel hella better now!"

I sigh and curl up under my sheets- which still smells like Isabella's perfume by the way. I'm too disgusting to change them. Hell, i'll probably masturbate to her scent later.

"I'm just being honest!"

"I know." I say. My voice muffled by tears and my blanket.

"You really want my advice?" Leah asks. I shake my head. She'll probably say some crazy shit like 'confess your love for her' or whatever. "Well to damn bad! You're gonna get it! I think you should just _get_ her to like you! I mean you have a lot of interesting features to yah!" She says. I can hear the humor in her voice.

I roll over and face her. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Like what?"

Pause. The room goes dead silent. She stares at me blankly her dark eyes getting darker. I scoff. "Don't tell me stuff you don't mean Leah!" I cry.

"No no. Mary Don't cry. I did mean that. I totally meant that!"

I gets off my bed and quickly scans the room. Finally she picks up a bunch of drawing papers. I sketched in my free time...which was all the time. It was a hobby. I didn't think i was much good.

"You draw! That's pretty cool!" She drops the drawings on me. Mostly they were of easy things, like nature. But i had a couple of Isabella that i drew in there as well. They were horrible. I couldn't get them right. My drawings weren't nearly as beautiful as the real her.

"And your hair. Bitches love sex hair. You have that hair _all_ time. It's pretty hot."

I touch my hair. Psshh. Sex hair my ass.

"And your funny. Who doesn't like a funny person?" I smile. That she was right about. I'm the bomb shit when it comes to jokes. I'm fucking hilarious...ish.  
Fuck that, i'm corny as hell.

"See Mary! You're pretty cool...kinda. Just show her all this and she's bound to squirt for you!" she says.

I nod. "ok. i guess."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Ok then." She falls on her bed and sighs.

I bite my lips curiously for a second. "Leah?"

"Yes Mary?"

"Am i cool enough to hang out with your friends?"

"No Mary!" She laughs. I pout snuggling back under my blankets. It was worth a try

* * *

**GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? What do you think? want more? **

**CHAPTER QUESTION: whats your most interesting feature?**

**Mine is my ability to weird people out without even saying anything. Its both a gift and a curse.**

**So Isabella is a little bitchy. :/ sorry if you like her all sweethearty or whatever.**

Tell me if you want more. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE.


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own twilight...yet. **

**here's chapter 4. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Battling.

I reluctantly roll out of bed in the morning. My eyes are raw from all the crying i did last night and my throat is sore. I didn't get much sleep because Leah found it necessary to snore all night. She doesn't even snore regularly, why last night?

So you can understand why i'm in such a crappy mood. I threw on my uniform lazily. There are dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I quickly up on some make up before rushing out of the house, grabbing an apple instead of some real breakfast.

Isabella leaves her house at 7:00 every morning. Of course my stalker ass knows that. It's 7:15 and she's still on her porch looking pretty pissed off. Normally Jessica comes to get her. Or Angela or someone...Point is. She doesn't walk or drive alone or whatever. She's always with someone.

My mood completely changes. I rush across the street towards with a little bounce in my step. "Good morning Isabella!" I sing happily. She gives me a blank stare.

"Morning...you." She says flatly.

I smile hugely. "It's Alice actually! My name is Alice! But 'you' is fine. Or anything else you might wanna call me." i say quickly. She sighs and looks at her watch.

"What do you want?" She asks like she's annoyed. I shrug. Really i just wanted to say something other than bullshit to her.

"Well...um. You know. Since we didn't get to study yesterday. I thought you might want to on your way to school." I quickly search for my textbook. She rolls her eyes and sighs yet again.

"I thought i told you-

"Yeah you did...but...i dunno...please? We can walk together if you want. It's not a long walk."

That's a lie. The walk was terribly long, but i got bullied on the bus and i don't own a car. Therefore i'd rather walk.

Sshe looks back at her watch and groans. "I'm gonna kill Jess." She says. "Well, lead the way!" She says.

My mouth drops. "Really? Your gonna walk with me? Like..._walk..._with _me?_" Well, isn't the sun shining on this cloudy day? I grin like a fool.

"Whatever. We aren't friends still _you_! Just do your biology thingy. I'll listen or whatever!" She walks beside me following my pace. She walks..._beside _me. What the hell? Is the earth outta whack today? If so. Please lord, let it stay like that.

"So um, What do you know about Meiosis?" I ask.

"What? The biology thingy? Oh, i have no idea what its all about." i grin.

Goody, That just means more time with us together. "Well, meiosis...the simple definition is the creation of the sperm and eggs sex cells in the parent." I say.

she makes a face. "Why are we learning about sex cells in biology?"

O..k. Face palm. "Because bio means living. And logy means the study of...So we're studying living things...a person is a living thing. Reproduction happens in living things. Meiosis needs to happen...never mind." I say when she narrows her eyes at.

Please tell that wasn't rhetorical. In that case, she probably thinks I'm some nerd. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Well, the first stage of Meiosis is interphase. You know it's interphase if you can see the the little circle that's the nucleus-"

"Um, yeah. _Alice? _Can you not talk nerd to me right now? Can you actually...just...not talk at all?" I feel my face heat up in a blush.

"Sure sure. I won't say a word. You won't hear anything from me. I'll just be quiet now. Hehe. Here i go. Shutting up now. I...I'm going to stop talking now!" I say cheerily. I'm just embarrassing myself here.

She glares at me. "You, Alice, Are the definition of weird." I nod my agreement. "And why do you that?"

I raise an eyebrow. Do what? What do i do? Oh god...

"That thing...You pretty just accept anything that comes your way instead of blocking it. I just insulted you and you agreed with me. Alice, you knock someone out if they say something mean about you. You don't agree with them." I shrug. I actually don't know why I do that.

I guess after a while nothing is new to you. You've heard it all so many times you start to believe it. Oh well, that was just me. I know i'm weird.

"Do you like my hair?" I ask quickly, remembering what Leah said about 'sex hair.' I don't believe her but it's worth something to try right?

She eyes me. "You're hair? I dunno. It's ok. I guess. I never seen that one before. the spikes look soft, how'd you do that?"

I shrug. Smiling. 'Bitches love sex hair.'

"Jessica says you look like a circus freak though." She adds quickly crushing the little pride i felt about my hair. "I don't think i agree. I mean this is the first time i've ever actually looked at you. You're not half bad." She says. I blush. Pride restored.

My heart thumps achingly for a moment. I desperately want to reach out and hold her hand, but something tells me not to. Maybe it's cause Jessica will kick my ass if she knows i like her girlfriend.

"So..." I start not sure hot to go on. "You like Jessica?"

My cheeks get hotter. She nods and hums. "That's why I'm with her."

"So how much of a chance is there...that you'll...um...break up with her?" She grumbles.

"UNLIKELY! Gosh, didn't i tell you to shut up?" I nod and awkwardly switch sides so I'm nearer to the sidewalk. I don't know why i did that. It just felt right. I hate being on that side.

"So how come she didn't pick you up this morning?" I let my mouth run again. Fuck me.

"Shut up!" She says walking a head of me.

I should stop liking her. I really should stop. This can't be good for either of us. I mean she doesn't even like me. Why would she want to date me?

Yet i fight a silent battle everyday, even with everything telling me to forget about her beautiful ass. As if i need anymore reasons for Jessica to want to kill me

How fucked up is that.

Plus she said it herself, it's unlikely she'll break up with Jessica. You know what that means? That means zero room for Alice dorky love.

We arrive at school at 7:45. She rushes off mostly because i doubt she wants anyone to know we were walking together...ish.

I sigh and go to my locker.

Most people ignore me like any other day. Tanya pushes me against my locker at 8 as usual. She made it look complete accidental so that when i yelled at her everyone looked at like i was the bad guy.

"Gosh, relax weirdo. It's a crowded hall way!" Victoria says rolling her eyes.

I frown and pout closing my locker and hugging my books to my chest.

There are two new students today.

One boy One girl.

The boy is blonde and tall with a baby face and pretty nice build. Immediately he fits in with the jocks. His name is Micheal or something. Whatever it is, everyone is calling him Mike.

Then the girl is also blonde. She's quiet and gorgeous. She looks like a Victoria secrets model or something. She shouldn't have any issues fitting in. Some people just have all the luck.

Of course Jessica and her 'group' are surrounding them both. New toys for the bitches i guess. I sit in my seat quietly and wait for the bell.

Everyone scrambles when it rings.

Mr. Banner walks in and sets his stuff down on his desk.

"Pop Quiz." He says before he even says hello. Everyone groans. "I hope you've been studying, This quiz grade will count as project grade." More groans.** (A/n They do this type of thing in my school (you're suppose to whisper so no one hears your answers)) **"Relax, You guys can work together. One partner each. Use who every is sitting next you...and well...pray they know more than you do."

I sit by myself. Great. It's not like I'll need the help but i know Isabella will and my grade is whatever she gets. I groan and bang my head against the desk. Here comes my very first 'D'.

So hell is a real place. Apparently i'm living it.

The blonde girl behind me leans forward. "Do you need help? I don't have a partner if you want."

I choke on air. She's talking to me. Victoria secret's model is talking to me. Ha. Haha. What?

"No thanks." I choke out. "I got it."

I see a little red in her cheeks. "Well um...Could you...help me?" I stare into her eyes unbelieving for a moment. Her eyes are blue. Crystal blue. Beautiful.

"She's mine." A voice says. Isabella somehow maneuvered herself next to me with out Mr. Banner noticing. How? I will never know. "Find another partner Rosalie..."

_Rosalie _glares for a minute before falling back into her seat. I stare open mouthed at Isabella as she gets comfortable in the seat next to me.

"Well?" She says. "Do your nerdy thingy you were doing this morning." she says putting the thin sheet between us.

I nod. I'm giving myself false hope here. I'm making myself believe that she actually wants to work with me and that she would have been jealous if i worked with the Rosalie girl, But of course i;m gonna get crushed in the end.

In reality she doesn't really want to work with me, she just really wants a good of course she isn't jealous of Rosalie. She has Jessica.

We will always be right here. Her on top of the world and me admiring the view from the bottom. Hell, what chance do i have with her? None.

Oh well, i'm talking what i can get, when i can get. At least that will never change.

* * *

**LIKE? LOVE? ADORE? HATE? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLEASE.  
**

**Chapter question: Whats you biggest fear?**

**Mine is failure. I hate feeling like i've failed. :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**See you guys next time. **

**I will be updating again _TODAY_ so keep an eye out! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight :( **

* * *

Chapter 5- Short haired girls.

Rosalie's POV

This is a shit town. This is a shit school. These a shit people. I know what you're thinking, aren't i just a big ball of sunshine. But tell me something. How am i suppose to be happy when it's so fucking cloudy here?

I sit down in first period, my skirt riding up a bit. Fucking hell. Another thing, why do we have to wear fucking uniforms? I mean we're students shouldn't we get to express our individuality or some shit?

I fucking hate my parents for moving me to this shitty town.

I ease my skirt down a bit and get comfortable in the seat. Some girls walk up to me then, they look like a bunch of fake bitches, but i smile nonetheless because mom made me promise i wouldn't get in a fight today.

"Hi there!" The brunette girl says. She has a nice smile and a great body. She must me their 'leader' or whatever.

I offer a smile back. "Hi." I say flatly.

"I'm Jess. This is Tanya, Vicky, Irina, Kate and Lauren." she points to them as she talks. I nod my hellos.

"I'm Rosalie. I'm new here." I say shaking her hand.

"Yeah, we noticed." She pulls up a chair and sits next to me. "You're Like...really pretty." She says leaning in closer to me. So close i can smell her peppermint bubble gum on her breath. "You go that way?"

I stare at her for a moment. "So let me get this? You just met me...you know nothing about me, yet you're flirting with me. At least have the decency to ask me where i'm from first at least." I whisper back in the same tone she used with me. Her mouth drops for a second before she closes it again. I guess she isn't used to being shot down like that.

Oh, well. There's a first time everything.

"She just asked you a question Beautiful! No need to be a bitch about it!" The Tanya one says. "Plus it was a complement..."

"Relax Tanya...It's ok. She was right. I should have asked her where she was from first! Besides i like this girl. She has _spunk._" Jess says. Then she takes my hand and kisses it, making doe eyes at me. My panties would have been wet by now if i hadn't already known her type. She's probably playing me to get in my pants. She probably has a girlfriend...who will probably hate me. Then we'll probably fight. I'd kick her ass and get suspending. Yes, It escalates quickly. Not to mention Jess will dump me and deny when her girlfriend asks.

"So tell me baby, Where are you from?"

"JESSICA!" And queue angry girlfriend.

Jess drops my hand like hot fire and rises. The girl is tall, brunette, heart shaped face and just down right beautiful. She has legs for miles and all the right curves.

"What the hell! Why didn't pick me up this morning? Jess i had to _walk._" She says like it was that terrible. "I would've called Ange but no. I already told her YOU were picking me up. What the hell was that bitch? Baby i had to walk..._with the freak!" _She spits. Jess wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just I was busy. You know i would have otherwise." Kiss, kiss. Pout. I've seen it all before.

Her name was Riley. She played me like a fiddle then dumped my ass.

"You forgive me right?" The girl pouts and nods then takes notice to me.

"Just call next time. Who's this?" I out stretch my hand. I actually feel kinda sorry for this girl poor poor her is going to get her heart broken.

"Rosalie." I say. "Rosalie Hale."

I stop eying how out she is when something else catches my eye.

_Something better. _

A pale skinned short, short haired girl. She's hugging her books to her chest as she walks, unknowningly swaying her hips. Its almost seductive.

Her hair is short and spiky and standing out all over the place, giving her the perfect sex hair look.

My mouth starts to water with want.

"What's her name?" I ask Jess.

Her girlfriend answers. "Her name is Alice. I'm not sure what her last name is though." She says. Then she gives me an evil eye. "_Why?" _

I shrug. _Alice_ sits right in front of me.

Oh fuck yes. Having her right in reach all year. Perfect. The seat next to her is empty so i quickly start to rise only to be stopped when jess's girl puts a hand on my chest.

"_Why?_" she repeats.

"Why do you care? You have a girlfriend." I switch my gaze to Jess who is on the verge of fumming. "And why would you flirt with me when you have such a sexy girl on your hand? You aren't very smart." I say outing her. She freezes.

Her girlfriends mouth drops. "Jessica!" She whines. "What the fuck?"

Jessica just wraps her hands tighter around her waist. "Bella baby, you're really going to believe what a _stranger _says? I mean you just met her..."

Of course 'Bella' melts into her. Wow jess just has her wrapped around her fingers doesn't she?

"You're right...Sorry." Bella says. I want to slap her for being so stupid.

"Could you...move you hand please?" I say shoving forward. She moves her hand to my upper arm.

"Um, if you wanna hang out with us, first rule states: No freaks allowed. Alice counts as a freak."

I eye her then snort. "Who said i wanted to hang out with you?"

Before she can reply the bell rings and i'm pushed back into the seat. Hell. The all scramble expect Bella who leans forward in my face. "Stay away from the freak!" she mumbles.

"Why have a crush on her?" I tease.

She scoffs. "As if..."

"As if...i'm right?!" I can tell I'm annoying her. the teacher enters the room.

"Pop quiz." He says after the throws this stuff on his desk. "I hope you've been quiz grade will count for a project grade." Everyone groans."Relax you guys can work together. One partner each. Use who every is sitting next you...and well...pray they know more than you do."

I notice Alice i sitting by herself. I smirk. Today is my day isn't forks is looking up.

"Do you need help? I don't have a partner if you want." I offer trying not to be pushy.

She stares at all wide eyed. As if it wasn't possible she actually got cuter.

"No thanks. I got it." She mumbles. I blush because i know she's analyzing me the same way i was her. Gosh, i wonder what she thinks of me.

"Well um...Could you...help me?" i ask hesitantly. God she'll think i'm stupid. I mentally face palm. I'm not stupid. I know the stages of meiosis like the back of my hand, i just want to be closer to her. Before she can even get my gif Bella intrudes.

"She's mine!" She says possessively. What the hell is her problem? I frown and nod sitting back in my seat.

Alice stares at Bella with her mouth slightly open and a cute lost look on her face.

She's practically drooling over her. Ugh. Hell. Don't tell me she wants her.

You know what? That is A-OK little alice. I'll make you forget her all about her.

I smile and begin to write down the answers.

I finish first and head out of class, thinking about Alice.

This is not about Bella or the bitch she calls 'baby'. I truly want to get to know that girl for my own personal comfort.

It's just luck that i'll piss them off in the process.

The bell rings and Alice rushes out of class with her books hugged to her chest.

This is fate. Literally, this is fate. Her locker is directly next to the one i'm leaning against. She ignores me as she puts her books in her locker and shuts it.

"Ah...Um...Rosalie." I say quickly before she can walk away. She pauses and eyes me. Then she grins and shakes my hand.

"Mary...Um...Alice." She clears her throat awkwardly. "Mary Alice. But um, people call me Alice. Or Mary...This one girl thinks my name is 'you'. Some people call me freak...you can call me whatever you want though...I...i don't mind." She says quickly and nervously.

I laugh. She's cute when she trips up on words. She blushes. "Oh no. I'm no laughing at you Alice. I'm laughing because you're adorable."

Her cheeks get redder. I giggle. "Nice to meet you."

She nods and mumbles. "You too."

"Um, Could you...You know. Walk me to my next class? I have art next. I'm new here and i have no idea where the hell i'm going."

Her face brightens. "Um, yeah. Of course. I have that...art too." I smile.

"That is perfect." I say following behind the cute pixie looking girl.

* * *

**YES? NO? LIKE? REVIEW! Please. Let me know what you think**

**Chapter Question: Where would you take your crush on a date?**

**I would take my crush to my room. There would be chains and hang cuffs there. We would have a kinky little time then i would her tied to my bed where she can NEVER leave. Mwahahahahahaha. **

**Your answer? **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Rosalie.

This is weird. I think to myself as i walk down the hall. Rosalie is right behind me. My face is still red from when she called me and i swear i'm not making this up 'Adorable.' I know right? Me? Adorable? SINCE WHEN? Me and my mirror are going to have to have a serious talk.

"So you like drawing?" I ask her that way the silence between us isn't stifling anymore.

She shrugs. "Well, not really. But i like to try new things. This is my latest." She says.

I enter the classroom and throw over an white apron over my clothes then hand on to Rosalie. She smiles as she accepts. I help her tie it behind her back trying my hardest not to stare at of amazingly well the school skirt makes her ass look.

"I'll take the post next to you." Rosalie says. I nod.

Ok. Could it be? The universe has granted me a single friend? Eh, probably not. She was talking to Jessica and her group so she'll probably just drop me after she joins them or whatever. Don't get to excited Alice. This is probably only Temporary. Soon she'll think you're a freak like everyone else.

I sit down in my seat and put my giant pad on it's post then get a fresh one for Rosalie since she doesn't know where to get them.

"We're working on 'Our happy place.'" I tell her.

She nods grabbing her pencil and twisting it in her hand. She bites her lip thoughtfully for a second before looking back at me. I blush and face my pad again, because i was being a creeper and staring at her.

"What are you drawing?" She asks.

I blush again. I was drawing a meadow. I remember i when i was little i'd use to run away there for a couple hours or so at a time. It was beautiful. Purple flowers and just a nice calm surrounding. I was working on this drawing for about t"wo weeks now, trying my hardest to get every little detail right.

"A meadow." I say. "What about you? What are you drawing?"

She shrugs. "I dunno yet. I don't think i have a happy place."

"Understandable." I say.

She turns back to face her post and just stares at it like she expects something to appear. " So...what's your favorite color?" She asks randomly.

I accidentally break my pencil against my pad. "Why would you ask me that?" I say. Why _would _she ask me that? Why does she want to know anything about me?

"Well if i'm going to your friend, i'd like to know some thing about you."

I smile. Once again today i'm giving myself false hope here. She only wants to be my friend for now. Like i said she had Jessica and her 'group' checking her out, it's only a matter of time. Still i grin and blush because the whole thought makes me eager inside

"Blue." I answer.

"Why blue?"

I giggle nervously. Because Isabella looks awesome in blue.

"Ah...Well. The sky is blue. And so is the ocean. And your eyes are blue..." Why did i say that? I throw out the broken pencil and quickly replace it nervously, My cheeks burning bright red.

I shouldn't have said that.

She'll think you're a creep now Mary Alice!

It just kind of slipped...i guess.

Oh god. She'll hate me now.

"So you like my eyes?" She goes on. A smile grows on her face. "That's nice, but yours are prettier...I have a _thing_ for green eyed girls."

"Well, congratulations they're tons of green eyes around here!" I say. "I can point you in the right direction if you want. I kinda know who does what..."

She shakes her head from side to side laughing. "No thanks, I have my eye set on someone already."

I nod. Of course she does. Like, have you been to forks? Do you know how many sexy bodies there are here?

"Favorite Book?" She goes on.

"Kiss me deadly. Michele Hauf" I say.

"So you like kinky stuff? You didn't strike me as the type." She says taunting me.

"I...I d-didn't think...you'd um...you know...Know what that book was about."

"Ha! I've read that book a thousand times. A little graphic don't you think?" She lowers her voice a little because a few kids stare at us.

"Whats yours?"

"Slow Hands, Kelly Leslie."

My breathing stops completely. I bite my lip which probably didn't do much good if i were trying to convince her i hadn't read that one.

Ok so yes, I am a sucker for kinky books. But hell, it's not like I'm reading some fifty shades of grey or whatever. And what do you expect from the chick who never gets laid?

"A little graphic don't you think?" I quote her. She shrugs and laughs.

"Favorite song?"

"Teenage dirtbag, Wheatus. You?"

"Bleeding love. Leona Lewis."

We chat more that we work throughout the whole period. In the end she still didn't have a happy place, but i had lots of information on her.

She is 16, blonde was in fact her natural hair color. Never had a real relationship whereas i've never had a relationship...period. She had one brother, who was married and in the army. She came here from California. She loves shopping and all that girlie stuff. She loves cars and owns a red BMW M3. (Like i had any idea what the hell that was.)

I kept my answers short and simple not wanting to over do it.

I am 16, Yes my hair is actually jet black. Never been in a relationship. Never really had much friends. I don't have any siblings. I was born somewhere in Mississippi though I'm not sure where. I love shopping, but rarely had enough money to do it often. I didn't have a car but if i could choose i want a yellow Porsche.

She stayed near to me for the rest of the day, it turns out we had just about every class together. More than half of which we spent giggling rather than doing work.

So now it's last period, gym. I moan cause i can already feel my muscles tense from the everyone throwing dodge balls at me.

"Can we share a locker?" She asks, since there are no more free ones. I nod.

"Why not?" I open my locker careful not to let her see the combination, just in case she ever decided she wants to turn on me.

"Hey freak." Jessica says passing me.

I blush and duck my head down. "Hey Jessica." I mumble.

"Why would you answer to that?" Rosalie says with anger hinting in her voice.

i shrug. "Doesn't matter." I hope she forgets she heard that, it's nothing to cause a scene about. Jessica has been calling me 'freak' for two years now. If i can accept my new nickname there is no reason-

and of course not.

"Her name is Alice Jess. Not 'freak'. Stop calling her that." Rosalie says crossing the bench to talk in her face.

Hell. Rose is going to get her ass kicked because of me. What is she doing?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Oh, we're just having some fun rosy, lighten up. Plus, we call them like we see 'em." Tanya defends, like usual. Jessica doesn't fight her own battles. Nooo she's to...perfect.

"Oh in that case, It'd be OK if i called you STD's then."  
The few kids that were watching broke out laughing. Rosalie smirks.

Tanya glares at her, clearly speechless. "What you said you called them like you saw them. I calling what i see. Don't you agree Alice?" She says looking back at me. My eyes widen.

"I um...well..." Great, Rosalie can stand up for me and i can't stand up for her. "You don't have to do that!" I promise taking her hand in mine and pulling her back to me. "It's fine. They can call me whatever they want!"

She glares at them. "Awe, girls isn't that cute? Rosy found herself a girlfriend. Whatever, she wants to be friends with the freak. Let her." Jessica chimes in.

"Yes, Alice and I are adorable. Jealous bitch?" Jessica rolls her eyes and stalks off.

"You shouldn't let them get away with that! Punch them in the face if you have too! Don't let them feel like they can just walk all over you!" she says. That was the thing. I'm not brave or strong like she is. I can't stand up for myself. So really they could walk all over me.

"Thanks." I tell her. "But I'm not worth getting your ass kicked..."

She giggles. "And what makes you think they would kick my ass?"

I blush when I realize I might have offended her. "oh...um well...nothing. It's just they...um..tend to do that...to people..."

She throws her head back and laughs. "I can handle just and myself just fine Alice. Don't worry about me, Kay?"

I nod like a bobble head.

Rosalie is truly something different.

* * *

**YES? NO? BAD? GOOD?**** I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE.  
**

**Chapter Question: how would defeat a bully?**

** I would use my superpowers of course. Blow them up. :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Charlotte

Can someone say 'Happiest day ever?' I skipped all the way home with the biggest smile on my face. Rosalie is amazing. So maybe it _was _possible that i could have a friend in Rosalie. I mean, why not right? If she didn't truly want to be my friend, she wouldn't have stood up for me would she?

Or maybe she's just nice. Whatever it is, i like her.

I go inside still smiling only to have it knocked off a deathly sight.

Charlotte. Her hair is short and little bit more managed than mine, she has a small but strong frame and dark brown eyes.

She's standing, arms crossed, in front of the door with a frown very present on her face. Was she waiting for me? I wreak my brain trying to figure out if there is anything i could have done wrong over the last couple days.

"Good evening Charlotte." I say lowly.

She doesn't respond just stands there lips pierced, eyes glued to me.

"Um...I...have...Home-work...So.." I say beginning to walk around her.

I'm half way to the stair case when she calls me back.

_So close. _

"Mary Alice?" Her voice is calm. Not calm like she's not utterly pissed off. Calm like...'Haha. This is murder voice.'

I pause turning to face her. I know i shouldn't be nervous, i didn't do anything. But Charlotte has a way of putting that kind of of fear into you. "Yes, Charlotte?"

"I'm going to ask this once." She says, talking slowly like I was a child and I wouldn't understand if she talked too fast. I'm not going to lie it felt like that sometimes. "Who's is this?" She holds up a small baggie with green stuff in it.

I close my eyes and breathe. Leah.  
"And don't lie to me Alice! Just tell me the truth and you won't get in any trouble." Liar. I think to myself.

I know that Leah doesn't smoke often, however she _is_ the only one who does weed in the house. I feel my heart start to pound in my chest, I can't rat Leah out. She'd hate me.

"It' mine!" I say before i can think. I know no one would do this back for me in a million years, certainly not Leah, but she gets in more trouble than i do and i don't think i could stand seeing her hurt anymore. She's the closest thing to family i have in this shit hole, even if that was very far from what an actual family member was like.

"It's yours?" She says her voice still calm and quiet.

"Yeah, Totally. I do drugs all the time. Haha. That's me. A junkie..."

Her eyes shoot up to meet mine. That was a bad move, but i couldn't help it. Jokes in a serious situation weren't ever a smart idea yet they always found a way to leave my mouth.

I shift uneasily so all my weight was on my left leg.

"I don't believe you! Who are you covering for?" She narrows her eyes at me. I cringe.

"Why are you underestimating me? I said it's mine then it mine. Who the hell could i be covering for? No one likes me in this shit hole!" I growl. She leans forward and slaps me in the face then pushes me to the ground.

"I always knew you were trouble kid." Charlotte says. I can't help myself, not even when the little vice in my head is telling me NO!

"Is that a Taylor Swift reference." I ask covering my face. She kicks me in my stomach. I cringe. "I'm sorry!" I choke out. I can taste the blood in my mouth the next time she kicks me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT DRUGS IN MY HOUSE?" She yells.

This is how serious she is about drugs. Last thing she wanted was for people to think she was harboring a bunch of druggies.

She takes off her belt and hits me with me. No one comes to my rescue. No one comes to watch, in fear that they might get beatings as well. This was how it was in this house most the time, everyone fends for themselves. Standing up for someone was rare. Taking a beating for them...even rarer.

She throws her hand back and forward again causing the belt to lash painfully on my skin. I'm sure i wouldn't have any scars but a few bruises instead. She never hit hard enough to leave scars.

I cringe and try to hold in my cries the best i could. Everyone has a limit though and Charlotte wouldn't stop until i was screaming out in pain.

"THIS TIME MARY ALICE, YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN WHEN I TELL YOU NOT TO DO DRUGS IN MY HOUSE!" She lashes out and whips me until i can't hold it any longer and i cry out.

"I've learned my lesson!" I swear. "Please...stop. I won't do it anymore!" Tears are streaming my face.

"No, No. No way, Mary Alice! I know you were lying to me! No matter how good at it you think you are! That was for the drugs, this is for lying to. And after i've repeatedly _reminded_ you not to." She slings the belt on my already tender skin again. My torture continued.

**(I'm horrible with violence. It erkes me. so is it o if i stop right here?)  
*****

I sat in my bed still sore from Charlotte's beating unable to even move to lay down. It's a little before dinner. As usual Leah is missing, but i can hear everyone else moving around quite loudly.

"Mary Alice!" Heidi knocks while walking in. Who does that? Why knock if you're just gonna walk right in anyways? Doesn't that defeat the point of knocking? "Charlotte says to come down stairs." She says.

"I'm not hungry!" I say.

"No, There's someone down there for you! She's tall, really pretty, looks like a fucking model." I stare at her blankly. Not only was it strange that there was someone here for me, but also the fact that i have no idea who she's talking about. I mean, how many people did i know that looks like a fucking model? Um, Quite a few. "For Heavens sake, She lives like...right across the street."

I jump up a bit quickly, causing my muscles to scream in protest.

_But it's Isabella!_ I whine to them.

"I'll be right down." I say rushing to put on something longer to cover up my bruises.

She nods.

Isabella is at my door step.

_Isabella_ is at my _door. _

OK, so the earth is outta whack today.

* * *

**Horrible ending, i know. I was having writers block! DON'T JUDGE ME! *Covers face dramatically* **

**Chapter Question: What's your bravest moment?  
**

**Mine is...well...i don't have one yet. Huh. **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVED.  
**

**except mean ones...yeah...mean ones are hated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**MY INTERNET WAS GONE FOR LIKE...TWO WHOLE DAYS. It was horrible. I had to do _stuff_. Like..._without _my computer. I nearly died so thank whatever lord is up there the first thing i think to do when the internet is back is upload. **

**Hehe. So i don****'t know how long this chapter will be, i'm guessing it's gonna be kinda short. i could be wrong. This is mostly because it's more of a fill-me-in type chapter.  
**

**But yay, our first look into Isabella's mind...**

Chapter 8-

Isabella's POV

"Earth to Bella. Are you in there?" Tanya rants, waving her hand in front of my face. I focused my vision then smacked her. "OW!" she yells. "Jesus, what's stuck up you're ass."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Shut up, Tanya. I was just thinking, aren't I allowed to think anymore? Gosh, stop watching me!" I say a little aggravated. "Come on, can we just teach the newbies the fucking cheer so i can get the hell outta here? This school is giving me a headache."

She nods, a little terrified. Tanya was popular, but lets face it, without me she was just another dumb blonde wanna-be. That's how it worked. Jess and I were at the bottom of the pyramid, i know that doesn't sound appeasing, but we were the support. we held them up where they were. Without us, they'd fall flat on their face. That's why it was so important Jess and I didn't break up no matter the cost. It wouldn't just be us that would be at stake. Friendships would divide cause i had my followers and she'd have hers, we'd more or likely be fighting because...well that's what ex's do and the whole pyramid would crumble. People would hate us for doing that to them.

Do i know she fucking cheats on me cause she can't keep her shit in her pants? Yes, yes i do. Do i put up with it? Yes, yes i do.

Believe it or not i actually have feelings for that bitch. _My bitch. _

But that wasn't what was wreaking my brain. It was the little freak bitch. _Alice_ or whatever the fuck she said her name was.

Yes, that girl. The whole thought that that fucker Banner made her my tutor erkes me.

She so fucking creepy. Like, you can only stare at a person so long before they realize dammit.

Of course it was flattering in a way. Alice **is** fucking adorable...in her own little way. Fuck it. She's cute alright.

I would like to just fuck her brains out one time. That is what's bothering me.

I **would **_like_ to **fuck **_her_. Hard too. Like what the actual hell. I mean she's **her** and i'm **me. **People like me certainly do not go after people like her. And she's a bitch for making me feel like this.

I mean, think about my reputation here. How would it look if i did hook up with her?

UGH. Shutter. I can't even think about it.

BUT HELL, she has these eyes. Like Fuck me. Her eyes are so sexy. And her ass. UGGGGGGH. Way too big for her little body, but I fucking like it.

Then, this bitch...Rosalie...Oh, _Rosalie. _Now tell me. No one else in the fucking school Notices Ms. Alice. WHY THE HELL DOES SHE? Like this bitch just fucking arrives here, shoots down Jessica, which should be good news for me and don't get me wrong it is, but like what? EVERYONE WANTS TO DO JESSICA. Hell even jessica masturbates to herself. That's how hot she is. Who the fuck are you saying she isnt good enough for your blonde-hair-blue-eyed ass?

Like why don't you find something you like in jessica...have her and leave Alice to me? HUH? But noooo...you just have to notice how sexy and adorable Alice is don't you Ms. Rosalie.

What the fuck am i saying? I don't want Alice. Nope. No i don't. I AM FUCKING SATISFIED WITH JESSICA.

UGH.

"LINE UP NEWBIES!" I call out. "WE HAVE WORK TO DO."

The girls scramble in a straight line in front of me. I pace back and fourth between them eyeing each one. They all were skinny, the all had great bodies, they all looked ready.

I'm guessing Tanya already booted out the ugly ones.

"When are we gonna do pyramids?" Someone asks.

I glare at her. "How the fuck do you expect to do pyramids when you can't even get the fucking routine right? I have half a mind to make you all run laps-"

"Am i too late for try outs?" A hurried voice asks a little out of breath. I grimace at the sound, praying it isn't who i think it is.

"Yes, you are too fucking late! Maybe if you arrived last week, you would have made it." I turn around to face her. She's wearing tights and a sports bra, nothing else. I'm not gonna lie, she has a great body. "And don't interrupt when i am talking _Rosalie." _

She looks up at me with a shocked face, like she wasn't expecting me to be lead. ha. Bitch.

"Bella...Rose, is our friend remember. I'm sure we can at least see what she's got. I mean, she is hot. And we are one short. Last girl was i kicked off was fat...like...obese Bella." Tanya says quietly but sternly, like she's trying to make sure the girls don't realize that **I'm **captain and she's backup and we don't actually share the title of captain.

"Fine." i say reluctantly. "Girls, show her the routine. Not you newbies, the _actual_ cheerleader, the ones who know what the fuck they're doing!" I gesture for the girls who were here last year and already know this one.

The music starts and they show Rosalie what she'd have to do. I'm surprised, usually the newbies look terrified as fuck, Rosalie just smirks as she copies the moves exact. I growl.

She laughs. "So i'm one the team then?"

Tanya nods and claps running over to hug her. "Yeah you're on the team _Rose_. Actual. No you aren't just on the team. You're top when we do pyramid." I give her a fake smile back, i think she realized because she narrows her eyes at me the smirks back. The same smirks she did when she was shown the routine.

I frown. "Go home, learn the routine. If you guys wanna make it it to captain next year i suggest you make it so you know it best out of anyone. As for you Rosalie, i'm not counting you in with the newbies, But don't feel flattered, I expect you be up to par...like good enough to take Tanya's place even."

This makes Tanya cringe. "What?" She screeches.

"Relax bitch, i didn't say she would be." She's on my tail as i head to the locker rooms.

"Yeah but...still...there's no way she's taking my place right Bells?" She has a bit of a worried look in her eyes. I grin and shake my head.

"You know you're my favorite Tanya!" I promise her, even though i'm lying. It'll get her to leave me alone.

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I knew you wouldn't that to me. That was just talk right! This is awesome." She runs off to her locker leaving me alone at mine.

I sigh, she could be so giddy sometimes. Of course I wouldn't make Rosalie co over Tanya. Fuck no.

"Are you upset at me?" And speak of the devil, thou shall appear. I put back on my fake smile and remove my uniform shirt to change.

"Of course not _Rosalie." _I say. "Why would i be?"

She answers with a bitter smile of her own. "Oh, no reason...I just thought...you know...You have something against me. Because of Alice."

I pause and grit my teeth. "Course not. Why you choose to hang out with the freak is your business and your decision." I throw on my top a bit roughly-which was technically hurting me more than her.

"She's pretty and she's sweet. We have a lot in common. What's not to love?"

I say silent and pretend to dig through my locker so i won't have to face her. There was a lot not to love.

Like how her hair was so short and messy.

Ok, Lie. Sex hair is sexy. At least on Alice. Jessica looks like a fucking tornado hit her head.

I run through the list trying to find something about her to hate. I land on her personailty. Yeah, that. The whole reason she is so weird. She's too bubbly and too happy all the time. I'd love to put her over my knee and spank her for it. _She _especially doesn't have anything to be so damn happy about.

"So..." Rosalie continues. "I think I'll ask her out. What do you think? She's gonna say yes. I bet she'll say yes. I mean, I like her...I'd hope she likes me. If she says yes, I think i'll kiss her. Yes, I will definitely kiss her. I'd bet I'll be her first. Fuck it, i'll even go all out and stick my tongue in her mouth. Then she'd moan. I'll wait till we're official to sleep with her though-"

I cut her off by slamming my locker shut. Her words building a fire in me. Some about her being Alice's first...everything pisses me off very much. I mean how can i _not _care? As much as i don't want to lets face it, we have the same intentions with Alice and i don't like seconds. So you can imagine how i feel about Jessica then?

"So you don't really like her then? You don't really care. You just want her to piss me off!" I growl lowly so everyone won't hear.

She shakes her head laughing. "No, I really do like Alice. It's just convenience that i'm pissing you off in the process of making her mine. You know. Cause you DON'T care about her."

"Fine. You're right." I say trying to calm down. "i don't care about Alice. She's all yours Rosalie." I give a slight hysteric laugh and stalk off.

"Dream about me kissing her tonight!" She yells making me quickening my steps out of anger.

Like fucking hell i will. I charge out of the locker room fuming. Fucking Rosalie. Fucking Alice. Fucking _Them. _I saw them getting all cozy in class. Gross. I mean-yeah. Gross. Like who wants to get cozy with the freak? Haha. Not me.

I'm almost to my car when I'm called back. Fucking hell, can't get a break can't I?

"Isabella, I have to talk to you." It's Ms. Perez. The teacher responsible for the cheer squad.

I pause and turn around to face her. "Yes, Ms. Perez." I say in a sickly sweet voice. Ok, so i fucked my way to the top and she just happened to be a pit stop along my way. But, hey it's not like she's old or wrinkling and gross. She's actually pretty damn hot for a teacher. And 25 is not old.

"You know I love you." she says. I sigh and back up on to my car cause i know where this is going. "Banner isn't budging. I'm sorry, if you want that grade. You have to earn it." I grumble. I'm not stupid. I'm not. Really. But Biology had always been particularly harder for me than other subjects. I was an average A B student, but then there was Biology which i got straight f's in. I just didn't get any of that shit. No matter how hard i studied i always seemed to forget it all when i went in class.

"Well, thank you for trying." I say bitterly.

She bites her lips looking a little sad. "I'm sorry. I tried. He's a tough cookie. Either make the grade or...I'll have to take you off squad."

My heart feel at the sound of that. I nod my understanding and kiss her cheek as a final thank you for nothing and get in my car. She waves to bye to me as i leave.

So this means i'll be working with the freak after all. I don't know if that's good or bad. I'm going with bad since i have mixed feelings on this whole situation. I mean, it is bad. I shouldn't feel this way and i certainly shouldn't need her help.

I drive around the small town for hours just because i have nothing to do but think. When It gets darker outside I drive home.

Dad, sue and I live in a small house, Two bed rooms, two bathrooms.

Mom moved out when i was ten, because her lover Phil was rich and could offer her stuff we just couldn't. So she abandoned just like that. Two years later Dad remarried; Sue. She's alright. Quite and trustworthy. I know she'd take care of dad god forbid something happens to me and I can't be there. We aren't close though. She doesn't talk to me expect the few spots here and there And I don't talk to her. It works this way, we stay out of each others way because as much as we don't fight, we aren't exactly similar. Like for instance, My sexuality. She has never told me face to face it bothers her, but i know it does. When Jess comes over she sits in the corner and stares us down until i'm forced to retreat to my room.

"Hey DAD?!" i call out loudly, even though he's right in the living room. Not far from the door.

I see him cringe and turns to face me. "Yes, baby girl?" he replies. Yup, i'm a huge Daddy's girl. He spoils me rotten and I love him for it.

"I'm going next door..Or well right across the street! Kay?" He nods.

"Can i ask why?" He enjoyed playing 'Concerned' a lot. Really he didn't give a damn about my whereabouts. As long as i wasn't driving drunk, smoking or getting pregnant...which wasn't possible so one less thing for him to worry about. He knew he couldn't control me so he'd rather set limits than trying to make me into a model child or whatever.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go study and don't laugh. I'm serious. That fucker Banner gave me an F and it's threatening my spot on squad." He snicker.

"Alright sweetie...go _study. _Just make sure you graduate and i'm fine." I stick my tongue out at him then blow him a kiss.

"Bye dad."

he waves to me. I return with a two finger salute and leave out the door.

Alice lives in a foster home. It's usually pretty quiet for a house full of children. I often see Alice walking alone in the morning while everyone else left in pairs. I could only guess she was excluded there as well.

I quickly cross the street and knock the door. A young blonde girl answers. she couldn't be more than thirteen with dark brown eyes. "Can i help you?" She asks being friendly like.

"Yeah, is Alice here?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"_You _are **here** for _Alice?" _I laugh lightly at her curiosity. I would be skeptical too.

"Yeah! Is it that hard to believe?" She nods turning away for a second.

"Heidi! Go get Mary! Tell her that pretty girl she drools over all the time is here..._for her." _

I laugh harder. Oh hell, talk about typical little sister duties. "So she drools over me huh?" She smiles and nods leading me inside.

It isn't big but that was probably only because it was so crowded.

"She drools by the bucket fulls. The girl has it hard for you! I don't know what she's thinking, I mean, you're totally out of your league." She goes on.

"Thank you Jane! That's enough!" Alice's voice is low and cracked unlike her usual bubbly self.

She eyes me unbelieving. "Hey. You wanted something? If it's homework...i haven't done it yet. But i would totally do yours if you want me too..."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Gee Mary, Don't sound too desperate."

Alice glares at her foster sister. "Alice, she's right. Shut up. Listen and listen Good. You are going to teach me everything you know about that biology crap. You have my full attention. Starting now."

She doesn't respond. Her mouth just drops open

* * *

**Soooo...I lied. It was a longer chapter than i thought it would be. ****Sorry(?) Also, Bella isn't as funny as Alice. Alice has funnier thoughts in my opinion. You are welcomed to yours as well.  
**

**Chapter question: Have you ever had a crush on any of your teacher figures? **

**I have, this year. About 4 of them, Algebra, biology, Global lit., gym. **

**I'm disgusting, but it should be illegal for them to be so beautiful. Funny how i also do best in these classes. It's easier to focus when you have something sexy to focus on. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I know I made you guys wait FOREVER but I'm back on this story so yay *Imaginary crowd applauses* . :)**

**This is another chapter in Isabella's POV, that's cause it's another fill-me-in type chappie. And Also I found it hard to try and type in Alice's POV for this chapter IDK why...oh well.  
**

**I'm gonna warn from now, This chapter is extremely short...*Imaginary crowd boos and kicks my lazy ass off imaginary stage* **

Chapter 9-A.O.B (Alice Over Biology) part 1

Isabella's POV

"Close your mouth you look like a blow fish!" Jane says teasingly. I giggle because none-the-less, Alice did look adorable standing there with her mouth all open like that.

She blinks a couple time before her brain seemingly turned back on. "Um, Oh. Yeah. Right."

"Lets go to your room." I say because it didn't seem like she was going to invite me up anytime soon. Not that I blame her. I had sex in her bed...with Jessica. Not necessarily the nicest thing to do when your a guess in someone's home. Jessica could be convincing sometimes, still that doesn't mean i don't feel guilty as fuck. You have seen her face, she looked like she was gonna cry. Usually, i would roll my eyes and tell them not to be such a Prudy bitch about it. With Alice- I couldn't even look at her. I wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry, that i would have much rather slept with her.

I was a pro at acting like i didn't care.

I sat on her bed carefully, making sure to leave room for her. "So what made you change your mind?" She asks after clearing her throat.

"Well you know - Wanted to spend time with you!" I chuckle nervously. She blushes and hugs her arms around her shoulders.

"Right. Sure you do. So should we start?"

I nod. "That's what i'm here for."

"Ok then," She says, reaching for her textbook.

(time Skip I usually do three stars but it doesn't save for whatever reason)

"No, Isabella." Alice said for the thousandth time. "Prophase 1 is where the individual chromosomes become visible."

We had been at this for about an hour and I'm not gonna lie. It's giving me a headache making it much harder to focus. Her voice being all soft and patient didn't help either. Nor, did the way she bit the tip of her pen in her mouth, waiting for me to respond.

One hour in and I know this isn't going to work. Nope, she's too cute, biology is too hard and I'm too slow.

"Bella, did you just hear anything I said?" I shake my head because honestly, I didn't.

I was too busy drooling over how her breast looked in that shirt. Yup, she isn't going to work. She sighs and puts her textbook aside.

"Why aren't you getting this? We've been over like...100 times already. Are you alright?" I grin, mostly because I really wanna say something corny like, _Screw biology why can't I just do you. _

"I'm not a biology fan." I say. "Nothing else." she nods understanding.

"Ok, so we can try again tomorrow? You know if you're not busy. Cause if you are we don't have to..."

I place a finger to her lips quieting her. "You really need to learn how to stop babbling. I understand, And yes. We can try again tomorrow. Thanks by the way." I say. Her cheeks go bright red as she watches me stand with her lips hanging a part adorably. _Shit, I really have to stop this. _

"O-Ok." She says rising to open the door for me. "Wait, Can I ask something though?"

I pause waiting for her to talk, her blush deepens as she goes on. "Um, W-why _did _you change your mind? I mean...really."

"Just like I said nerd girl. I wanted to spend more time with you." I wink, teasing her before leaving. Sadly, I actually meant that, in terms of I had no other choice and really...

I am fucking hard for her.

* * *

**I did warn you that would be short. Thoughts?**

**I should be uploading tomorrow. I kinda broke my computer a little so if anyone is techy...please PLEASE inbox me. **

**:)**

**Chapter question: (This is totally off topic but I need to know) You guys know the song just give me a reason by pink right?**

**I have a problem with that song. Here's why: I LOVE IT, I do. I really really do. I was listening to it on repeat while typing this up(It doesn't match the story but I like it alright!). Do you guys know the band 'Fun.' Yeah, well the lead singer, nate, is featured in the song 'Just give me a reason' But he isn't mentioned. **

**Like with every other song it says 'blah blah blah Ft. Blah blah blah' It doesn't with this song and I don't think its fair. I just wanna know why. Is that a thing with the record company or something? **

**Whatever, so i guess the real question is: Do you think he should be mentioned in the title? 'Just give me a reason FT. guy from fun. **

**Also what is your favorite song? **

**Take a guess at what mine is currently. **

**That's right: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus  
**

**;) Expecting something different?**

***Flies away* **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The date

"Are you fucking stupid?" Leah yells at me when she gets in, it's pass curfew so she isn't as long as I know she'd like to be. "Taking a beating for me? Are you crazy Mary?"

"I didn't want to see you in any trouble." I explain. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"If you ever do that again, I swear I will kick your ass twice as hard. I don't need you taking my hits for me. I'm a big girl. How do you think it makes me feel knowing your so...small and tiny and your taking such large hits for me? You know, just don't lie for me Mary! OK?"

I grin at her. "Sounds like you care."

She gives me the evil eye before turning out her lights. "Don't get used to it!"

***Next Morning

I groan as i enter the school building. Just another shitty day. Yay. I rush to my locker so I can get my stuff before jessica decides she wants to punch me in the face.

"You know, i saw this, And i thought of you." A smooth sweet voice says.

My whole mood changes as i face Rosalie. She twirling a rose around in her hand. "You see, cause it's soft and smooth and beautiful at the top, but rocky at dangerous at the bottom. I'm sure you are too. I, However, am ready to face whatever you throw at me." She winks before she puts the flower in my locker.

"It's pretty." I say. "Thank you."

She smiles and gives me a hug. "So are you short stuff. Um, Before we go to class i was wondering..."

"You were wondering..." I urge her. Her cheeks redden a little.

"Can I ask you out?" Rosalie says sweetly, tucking a strand of her beautiful golden locks behind her ear. I froze.

"Out?"

"Yeah, Out. Like a date...no, a date. Definitely a date." Either my ears are real bitches for tricking me into thinking she actually just asked me that or...she actually just asked me that.

"Ummm..." My mouth falls open stupidly, to make it worse I could make this weird humming sound with it like that. My whole face went numb. "mmmmm..."

"I'm warning you. If you say no. I'll only keep asking, again, and again, and again. Until finally you get tired of saying no and actually give me a chance." Her voice gets lower with every word, forcing her to move closer to me until we are pressed together against my locker. "So, Yes? Or Will I have to ask again?"

"Ah..." Fuck me. I am an idiot. Why lord? Why out of all the people you give me the inability to answer when FINALLY someone really hot asks you out? Like really? Out of all the people. Why me?

The bell rings, making her back off me. "You can think about it if you want. Tell me later OK?"

I nod. She takes my hand in hers and entwines our fingers, "Is this OK?"

"Y-yes." I breathe out.

We walk to biology together, she doesn't let go of my hand until I'm safely in my seat. Isabella is already there her eyes locked on the blond goddess. She gives me a half smile before doing a complete 180 in her seat to face Rosalie in hers.

Rosalie offers her a smile like Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. "Hi." She says flatly.

"Hi." Isabella responds. Clearly there's some anger in the air. O-K.

"Sunny day isn't it?"

"The sunniest." I grin at their frustrated faces. Like at the sound at the gun shot they'd be ready to go at each other. I have to admit between the two them it was endless adorableness.

They glare at each other in a silent battle I can't-and i don't think I want to-understand.

"Swan, Hale. Up here." Mr. Banner says. Rosalie looks up immediately while Isabella takes her time to turn around in her seat. "Thank you. Now we can continue. The male reproductive system. I'm sure we're all mature enough to look at some penis' aren't we?"

A few kids snicker as the picture appears on the board. Isabella Just sinks into her seat, her eyes glued to the board, but I could feel it that she already wouldn't understand half the lesson no matter how much attention she paid. I mean, It took her almost an hour to under prophase only. And that was just the first concept. How the hell was she going to learn a two whole reproductive systems by the end of the making period?

"So..." Rosalie rushes to my side after class is over. "Do I have to ask again? Cause I can be very persistent Alice."

"Why do you want to date me? I mean, I'm Plain...you're wow. Aren't you afraid-"

"I like you. I _really_ like you. That's the point. Just say yes, What would I have to be afraid of? You know, Other than you not feeling the same way."

I blush and hug my books closer to my chest. "Ok, Even if you don't...humor me. Let me show you a good time. Please?" She gives me these huge puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. I feel my blush deepen. _She's _**begging**_ me_. Ha. What the actual is going on this week?

Maybe I'm going insane. Yup, this is all in my head. none of this is actually happening.

"Alice, I will ask again, and again and again. You don't want that do you?"

"Um, No. I think...I think its a yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you!" I say it all in one breath afraid I'll go numb again if I wait to long. Why not? It's not like I have a chance with Isabella, plus she's taken so...Why not? Plus Rosalie is gorgeous and she wants me. Even better.

Her smile grows and she violently pulls me into a hug. "This is great! You won't regret it i promise!"

"Ok." I laugh because I'm still not entirely sure this is all real.

"How does tonight sound? Are you busy?"

I shake my head. Me busy? Yeah, right. "Great then." She kisses my cheek softly before grinning again.

We walk to art the same way we walk to biology, hand in hand. I'll admit. It felt fucking awesome. "Um, Rosalie? How should I dress?" I ask Setting up my station.

"Dress in something you can dance in. I'll pick you up at eight?" She winks at me then smiles and begins to work.

"I don't believe you." Leah says frowning when I get home. "I mean, I've seen Rosalie Hale. You're lying. Theres no way she wants you."

"Why not? You said it yourself...it's the hair. Bitches love the sex hair." I go through the little clothes I have. Mostly it's just worn out hand me down jeans and over head sweaters. Nothing particularly hot or sexy or well...danceable.

"Yeah. I know what I fucking said." She drops back on her bed dramatically. "but _Rosalie Hale. _What the fuck?"

"My words exactly."

"We have to get you hot!" She says abruptly jumping back up. "I mean, I still think you're lying but none the less, it's Rosalie fucking Hale. Have you seen her? Do you actually believe you're qualified to stand next to her? Don't shit yourself Alice. She's Zeus' daughter and you're...You're the witch from Oz."

I slump feeling highly offended. "Gee, Leah. Please don't be so blunt." I say sarcastically. Great. As if I didn't already know i wasn't pretty enough to walk side Rosalie. Leave it to Leah to boost my ego.

"I'm just saying..." She says running her fingers through my tangled spikes. "Besides. You still have great sex hair, so one point to Mary(?) You know, it doesn't even matter I'll help you look like you actually own something nice for once."

***Little later

Bitchy foster sister or not, I'll admit Leah actually knows how to work some magic. My dark spikes are now nicely smooth at the to and only sticking out and the ends instead of its usual unruly sticking out everywhere. She let me borrow her skinny jeans and black boots that fit perfectly and a black and grey flannel top that made me look like my boobs were big.

"I'll take my thank you now." she says tapping her feet expectantly.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you." I say hugging her. Her whole body tenses and she clears her throat.

"Let me go. Now mary. Release." she wiggles from me.

"oh, right. Sorry." i say. I totally forgot she hates hugs.

"yeah yeah. It's eight o one. I'd get downstairs if i were you." i smile and thank her one more time before running downstairs. She doesn't forget to remind me that if i ruin her clothes she'd ruin me.

The doorbell rings as soon as i make it down. I eagerly open it before Jane or Heidi can.

It isn't my blond goddess who stands there but the beautiful off limits Isabella.

Her eyes pop out if her head when she sees me. "Um, Wow. Going somewhere?" she eyes me up and down making me spin before she say. Anything else. I'll take that as a good sign. "You look like...wow. where are you going?"

I blush and nervously pick imaginary lint of my(Leah's) shirt. "Um, Rosalie asked me on a date."

Her mouth pops open and her eyes go all wide. "You? What? Are you sure?" She stammers out.

"Yeah, um. I'm sure. Not to be rude or anything but...did you want something?"

She frowns and mumbles something to herself before answering me. "Yeah, We were suppose try again...With the studying I mean. You aren't going to ditch me are you?"

"She is. Sorry Bella." Rosalie appears out of nowhere and into the light of the porch, with a huge smile on her face. "If I'm with Alice, you're gonna have to get used to being ditched. Maybe tomorrow though? We have plans tonight."

"Rosalie. Great seeing you as always. So you actually asked the freak out huh? Lucky bitch you..." They give each other evil smiles and fake chuckles. Ok. Now, i definitely wanna know whats going on here.

"Yup, could risk loosing her to someone less worthy...Not that that person had the balls to actually ask her out like I did but still. She'd be a liability if Alice were still on the market. Had to grab it up." Isabella grinds her teeth together and nods.

"Of course you had too. Tomorrow, Alice. We can do this tomorrow. Or even better, How about I pick you up on your way to school? We can study in the car."

Rosalie slumps while I nod. "Sounds great." I say. She smiles hugely and sticks her tongue out at Rosalie in some childish act before skipping off.

O-K? I thought I was weird.

Rosalie waits till she gone out of sight completely before acknowledging me. "You look amazing. Though i prefer your usual messy hair, this is great too."  
She says giving me a hug. She's dressed in a sleek midnight blue dress that hugs her curves just right and beautiful heels that didn't look like they were made to withstand the weather of forks.

"You too." I say lamely. I mentally punch myself. 'You too.' Couldn't have come up with anything better huh Alice?

"I'm glad you think so. I picked this out especially for you..."

She takes my hand and leads me to her car(She's has a car. Of course she has a car. Why does everyone have a car and I don't?). It's a red BMW M3 convertible. Am i jealous? Yes i am.

"It was a birthday gift." She explains opening the door for me.

"Some parents you have. All I get for my birthday is a couple of punches in the arm."

She grins her brilliant smile at me. "I remember those days. My brother was the worst..."

"So, Can i ask what you have against Isabella? What is it with you two?" I ask when she's back in the car. She rolls her eyes and takes my hand.

"Isabella is a jealous cow, is all. She thinks she should automatically get what she wants. That's not always the case." She gives me an Eskimo kiss making my cheeks flame before starting her car. "Lets not talk about her though."

I nod my agreement, even though I had no idea what she just meant. What could she have that Isabella wanted so bad? I mean, they were equal in looks, riches, and public status.

What the fuck?

***A long drive later

"We're here." Rosalie says with a smile. She gestures to a club. We're in port angles. The drive was kinda fun, full of laughs and chatty excitement.

'Nightlife'** (Idk, i looked up something that sounded cool in port angles. Just go with it.)** The club read. It didn't look packed, aren't there usually people waiting to get in?

"A club? Odd choice for a first date, isn't it typically dinner and a movie?" I laugh. She rushes to open my door for me again and helps me out.

"I'm not typical." She winks and raps her arms around my waist. "This is a club for teenagers. I hear it's suppose to be fun. Besides, you love dancing."

"And how do you know that?" She laughs shaking her head.

"You don't walk Ally, you prance. I just figured you'd be light on your feet."

I blush. "Ok fine. I love dancing. Lucky guess. And Ally?"

"Do you like it? Everyone calls you Alice, I don't want to be another everyone to you." Inside the club is semi dark and full with teenagers letting loose and having a good time.

"Rosie." Someone calls, Rosalie momentarily lets go of my waist to hug him. He's tall with shaggy black hair and huge blue eyes. Dressed in black from head to toe. "Is this the girl?" He asks over the music. Rosalie nods.

"Ally, This is my friend, Jonah. Jonah, This is the girl I was telling you about. Alice." I reach out my hand feeling flattered. She talked about me? Wow.

"Nice to meet you Alice. My dad owns this place, so feel free to come back anytime. Hey no charge tonight alright! Everything's on the house. Just be good to my Rosie here!"

I giggle and nod. "I will be."

Rosalie nods her goodbye before pulling me away.

"How'd you find this place if you're new in town?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I did a little searching. I knew my parents didn't actually move to a place where nothing happens. Come lets dance." **(The music that's playing see this link watch?v=aW158dhv-8k i thought it was appropriate)**

She takes my hand and pulls me on the dance floor. Surprising no one paid us any attention as they would if we were in school. Rosalie puts her hands on my hips and instantly i melt into her and move my hips to the beat.

Within minutes our innocent dancing turns dirty. A bit to wild for a first date, but hey we were having fun.

***(Time jump)

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Rosalie asks over the music. You'd be surprised how easily things got hot and sweaty in there. We spent two hours, dancing laughing, getting giggly off of coke and meeting new friends.

"Yeah." I say. She smiles and takes my hand leading me though the crowd and back to her car.

We're still giggling as we enter the back seat, the music from the club can still be heard so there's no need for the radio. "Did you like it in there? First dates are always the ones where you have to make the best impressions."

"I loved it." I reassure her. "I absolutely loved it." I wasn't even lying I couldn't remember the last time i had laughed so much in my life.

She smiles and pulls me into her lap. "Good. So, you'd want to do it again?"

I nod, snuggling into her. Really I had more fun when it was just us, laughing, getting to know each other and just forgetting everything to have a good time.

"Definitely." I don't have to look at her face to know that there is a proud smile plastered on it. Like she'd accomplished something. It was the same smile she gave when she made me laugh or smile.

"Perfect. Cause I intend to take you out every chance i get." I pulls my head up so I actually have to look at face is kinda shiny due to the sweat, like i said it was hot in there, but still breathtakingly gorgeous anyways. "That's if you want too."

I can't find my words so i just nod. She smiles. "Can i ask you something?"

Nod. Nod.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Um..." dammit, why's it getting so fucking hard to breath? Why can't i think? Shit.

"Can i be your first?" She continues innocently.

"Please..." I squeak out. She wastes no time placing her soft lips to mine. Just like that, I had my first kiss, sweaty, hot, eager, ready and in the back of a car, outside a club with the most beautiful girl ever.

Isabella Swan Who?

* * *

**Whatcha thinking? Hate it? Love it? Want more? Let me know in your review. :)**

**I fixed my laptop. Though it's over heating a bunch...I wonder why? Oh well idk. **

**What did you think of their date?**

**Chapter question: independence day plans?**

**I'm a lonely penguin so...I'm here all alone. :(( Jk. I love the view of fireworks but i hate leaving my house, so i'll be watching it from my room. **

**And i hate the sound. Ugh the sound sucks. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) **

**If you haven't checked i did replace the authors note in Be good to me with the actual chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming along. **

**Hope you check it out.  
**

***Flies away* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there...very forgiving fans of this story who dont want to murder me because they know i love them and i am innocent. **

**So im away, the connection sucks this is the best i've ever gotten it. please forgive me. **

* * *

Chapter 11- Kisses and second dates.

Rosalie deepened the kiss with much fury. Her heated lips smashed roughly against mine. I moaned into her mouth. Her hands found their way to my hips and rocked them very quickly to the beat of the song playing, against her thigh.

I'm too much of a wimp to reach down her dress and feel if she's wet like i am so i just sit there and let her do what she's doing. "We should stop." She mumbles against my neck.

She was right of course, but i kept on rocking my hips against her and kept letting me. Fuck me, i was sooo close. It would be torture to stop now.

Sex on a first date supposedly was a stupid idea but it didn't seem so bad now. Those people clearly did not know what they were chatting about.

Thinking about it, sex anywhere anytime seemed like a good idea in the eyes of virgin mary.

With a sigh i rolled off her and panted beside her. "Fuck me!" She groaned with a voice that sounded like she was just as horny as i was. "I'm sorry, it just your first time should be romantic. Not outside some club in the back seat of a car." She kissed my cheek and climb over into the drivers seat.

Well dammit i may not even have a first time. "it's ok. We probably aren't ready for that anyways. Plus i'm sure Leah would kill me if i came in her jeans." I tried to sound like i wasn't disappointed, but inside my hormones were having a bitch fit.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's alright. Really." i tried to convince her. She made a face like she didn't believe me. Fuck, I didn't even believe.

What the actual fuck? I'm not hot enough to complain about no sex on a date. I'm lucky to have even landed a date. Fucking A, she probably thinks I'm a whiny horny bitch now.

Way to fuck everything up Alice. Dumbass.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Alice." She says pulling up to my house...er, foster house. She smiles at me so, thats a good sign right? Or maybe she's just nice. Rosalie is a sweetheart she just feels sorry me. Grrrreat. Pity. Even better.

"Me too." I say. "I really _really _loved it."

"Great. That's so good to hear! It means you may not have a problem if i ask you out again?" A blush assults my cheeks violently.

"You...Wanna go out...with me? Again?" Here's a day I never thought I'd see. She giggled and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"How about Saturday? We can go out on the traditional date of yours if you want." She says suggestively.

"That sounds..." Too good to be true. Perfect. "Awesome."

"Saturday then. I can't wait to see you again."

She leans over again. This time she doesn't aim for my cheek and goes right for my lips.

This is not happening.

I'm dreaming. That's the only logical explanation for this.

Blonde goddess falls for teenage scum.

That's gotta make headlines.

* * *

I get dragged by my upper arms into Jane and Heidi's room before I can do anything.

"Is it true?" Jane demands to know throwing me on her bed violently. What the hell, how much does this chick work out.

"Is what true? And owwww. How much can you bench press. Your muscles are like...crazy." I comment.

"That sexy chick out there just took you out...on a date." heidi presses. "We heard you talking...is it true or is date just nerd talk for lets study and eat hard boiled eggs again."

Ew. rub my arms thinking about if i should tell the little demons about my time with Rosalie. I guess i was quiet for too long because then Jane says: "See, I told you. A girl like that would never want messy head little Ali here."

My mouth drops open. Well damn. "I guess you're right." Heidi agrees.

"I'll have you!" I start. "I am NOT that pathetic. And yes, Yes Rosalie did take me out on a date and you know what else? She kissed me. So HA! Suck on that!"

With that i march out of their room. I dunno why i have to prove my self to some twelve year olds, but I just did. Who the fuck did they think they were?

Of course i could get a date. Hell, I got two. That must mean I had to have something going on right?

"Hey." I say to Leah.

"Clothes. Off. Now. And never touch them again." She says not looking up at me. I roll my eyes and begin to undress.

"She kissed me." I say lowly and dreamy like.

"Mmmhmm." Leah says, still not looking at me.

"And we have another date..." I go on even though I doubt she's actually listening.

"Sure."

"Saturday."

"Great Mary. I don't give a fuck." I cringe and throw her shirt in the dirty hamper.

"And...She kissed me." This makes her pop one eye open to peer at me with. I immediately begin feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Wow." She says. "That's...wow. Whatcha going to do now? you know, About that bitch you're so hung over. Are you like done with her...or...are you just using Rosalie?"

I climb into bed still naked, not really giving a shit.

Isabella. I hadn't even thought of her again until now.

"You probably aren't done drooling. Crushes don't go away that easy. But thumbs up. Rosalie's hot too."

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Sorry. :( Forgive and forget?**

**Chapter question: Who was your first crush?  
**

**Mine was a boy named Jade in like...fifth grade. On the last day of school i told him I liked him then ran...but went back to see his reaction like an idiot. **

**True story. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Study dates...the revenge of the study.

"Alice..." I hear her sweet voice in my dream like she was actually there. I hum in delight. "Alice..." She moans sexily.

"Alice wake up! We'll be late." I grin and reach out for her. "Hey, bitch. I didn't get up so early so I could be late, Get up now!"

My eyes shoot up open and I roll out bed at the sight of her and fall right on my face.

Isabella is in my room. Isabella is in my room in the morning. Isabella is in my room and...I am naked.

Fuck. my. life.

"Interesting way to sleep." She comments at my black bra and matching panties. I see her smirk, probably laughing at how under developed my body is.

Lie, Ok. My boobs are too fucking big for my little frame. I hated it.

"Um, yeah." I say rushing for my blanket. "Sorry."

"And you'd like to do what to my tits again?" She teased. I blushed harder. Oh, god please tell me I didn't say anything.

"Um, nothing." I say rushing up. "Nothing at all." She grinned widely at me.

"Nah, really tell me again. What did you say? Was it squeeze?" She pinched at her tits and bit her lip in a slutty fashion.

I feel myself getting soo wet. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Noooo. I never said that." I complain. "Get out so I can get dressed, please!" I say, my voice becoming higher with embarrassment.

"Sure you did!" She holds up her phone. "I have it on tape. Dude I sat here for like ten whole minutes listening to your wet dreams."

Oh, this cannot get any worse. Nope. I have died. Yup. My life is over. I didn't even have a life and it is over. What a waste.

"Don't worry freak, I won't show anyone. It'll just be me, your voice, and my vibrator when I get home." She whispers tauntingly.

Well, isn't Jesus just fucking me in the ass today. Why thank you, all mighty fucker.

"Get out!" I say. My face is heated.

With a shrug, she stalks out of my room.

I rush into the bathroom and shower...taking care of my...um, _needs_ in the process.

When I get out I throw on my uniform lazily. And run my fingers through my hair for style.

When I'm ready I go downstairs and grab an apple before meeting Isabella in her car.

She's gripping the wheel tightly with both hands a scowl very present on her face.

"Um, Morning?" I say.

"Would you do me a favor?" She says bitterly. "Tell your _friend_ to get the fuck outta my car!" Her head shoots to the back where no other but Rosalie is sitting crossed legged, huge smile on her face in the backseat.

"Good morning beautiful." She leans forward and Places a soft kiss to my lips. "Is this for me?" She takes the apple from my fingers-that are now jelly and takes a slow, teasing bite out of it. My mouth is hanging open in awe.

"Ugh!" Isabella complains. "Rosalie, get out!"

"No way." Rosalie says calmly. "No way are you allowed to be alone with her, so you can do god knows what. I'm staying." She gives me back my apple that i so greatly bit-the same part she did. "And you really should have a better breakfast, beautiful."

I blush.

"Fine. I won't be a bitch. Of course you may ride with us to school, Rose." She clutches the wheel even tighter. Rosalie just grins.

"Wasn't planning on leaving, Bell"

Isabella puts the car in drive and I pulled out my textbook.

"Ok, so...Where were we?"

Rosalie sits quietly in back while Isabella and I talk. Still though her frown doesn't leave her face.

For the most part I can tell she's been studying which means I may not be getting a f After all.

"This is great Isabella. Now we just have to work on your few errors and we can move on. You can come over tonight if you want. We can study there." I say suggestively.

"Ah...Um..." Rosalie interrupts. "I don't think-"

"Great Idea Alice." Isabella laughs. "Tonight then. I see you. Now get outta my car. Especially you Rosalie! Last thing i need is for people to think i avtually like you freaks." She climbs out and slams the door shut.

"Humph. Bitch." Rosalie mutters.

I grin at her before getting out of Isabella's car, like she asked.

Rosalie followed behind me...closely.

I go to my locker with her still on my tail. I grin.

She's following me. How ironic. You'd think that would be the other way around.

"Hey Rosalie? Shouldn't you ho get ready for class? You know..,by your locker!" I say suggestively. Just incase she had too much soda last night and she was still confused about what she wanted.

"Um, yeah in a minute. Something is bothering me..."she says scratching at her perfect eyebrow.

"What is it? Omg it's about saturday isn't it?" I'm an idiot. Of course it's about saturday. I guess the sugar finally clear out of her head and she realized what a big mistake a second date with me was. Great. There goes my happy mood.

"No...actually, yes. Kind of." She pushes me against my locker and stands in front of me so she could whisper. "You know. I had a great time last night..." She says.

"S-so D-did i..." I stutter out like a fucking dork.

"And we are still going on your traditional date right?" I nod like a bobble head. Could i get any lamer? "Good. So i really like you...i just wanted to know...if you liked me back..."

"Yeah..." I say.

"Great. So is it safe to call you my girlfriend."

Omg. I just died and went to heaven. Yup. I'm dead. Rosalie is an angel. Yup.

"Is this your way of asking to be your girlfriend?" And ten points to Alice for being smooth.

"Um, yeah it is actually."

"Yes." I say too quickly and push my self up to kiss her.

Omg. Omg. Omg.

I can't believe this...

this isn't happening. OMG. Nope. I am dreaming. it's like meeting your celebrity crush or something...I can't breathe...

Then everything black as i fainted.

* * *

**Well? Don't worry Alice. I would have done the same thing if Rosalie Hale asked to be her girlfriend.**

**chapter question: who is your celebrity crush?**

**mine is Kristen Stewart. :D**

**you know what to do!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**till next time!**

***flies away***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Isabella's POV

I knock on the freak's door bright and fucking early. I figure the sooner we leave out the more time we could spend together...in my car...alone.

Fuck Rosalie. Hell, I could have had Alice if i wanted to. She did not win alright.

Hell we weren't even playing a game. It doesn't matter, whatever _this_ is...a game...Alice was the prize and I'll be fucked if i let Rosalie Fucking Hale have her.

The little girl named Jane opened the door. Her hair was undone, eyes weary, and face groggy looking. She was so adorable. "The fuck, Bitch you know what time it is? It's like four am. I know you're all horny for Mary and shit but goddamn at least come at a better hour!" She cusses angrily.

Okay. Well then. "Don't you have a potty mouth?" i mumble pushing pass her. "And it's only 6am. If anything, you should be up!"

"Only fuck heads get up so early! You where her room is right?" I nod. "Good. Next time climb through the fucking window!" she flips me off before mumbling: "Bitch be waking people up at like 5am and shit!"

Wow. Young children nowadays. I follow behind her where so graciously slams her room door shut. Alice's room is right across. "That is so crazy." I say walking in. "Hey freak, isn't jane like five? Why does she talk like a 65 year old sailor?"

I'm answered by silence. I spin around to see Alice asleep under a mountain of blankets and her room mate staring at me with a blank expression.

She's tall, native, with short cut black hair and dark eyes to match. She's dressed in jeans and an old worn out tee shirt along with a blunt neatly wrapped and stuck behind her ear.

"Jane says whatever the fuck she wants. No one cares enough to stop her." She says nonchalantly.

Well if everyone around cusses around the little ones no wonder she has such a mouth. "That makes sense." I told her honestly.

"Alice is asleep." She goes on. "I'm leaving so...hang around you want. I don't really give a shit."

I nod. Wow. I don't think I've seen anyone hold such an I-don't-a-fuck-about-nothing tone so well before. I had to hand it to her. She was good, but I still see it in her eyes. Soo much pain. So much of everything she held in.

She tightened her shoe lace and took the blunt from her ear to put in her mouth. "Hey your Bella right?"

"Thats me." I say cheery like. She eyes me up and down like she was impressed.

"Your hotter than I noticed before."

"Thanks." I say, returning the favor. She was decent. I couldn't really tell through her huge ass shirt but hey, she had a nice ass. It wasn't the first time I'd been called hot, but it was the first time I was told like that.

_Hotter than she noticed before_? The fuck did that mean? That she didn't look twice at me? Now that is a first.

"You know...you should let blonde-dyke have Mary!"

"What makes you think I want the freak?" She rolls her eyes.

"You don't trust me. You just think you do because Blonde-Dyke wants her. I will never understand how that physiology works."

Course you won't. You're killing all your brain cells by smoking. Ugh. I smoked once in a while, but for the most part I tried my hardest to get everyone around me to quit. It worked with Charlie, even though i know the bastards still has a few when i'm not looking.

"Point is:" She continues, suggestively, yet still managed to keep up her nonchalant front. Seriously, how is she doing that? "You should forget about Alice, she's probably gonna be taken soon anyhow. Come hang with me. There's a party at the rez tonight. It's been a while since i've seen a pale face at one. What'd you say?"

I laugh lightly. "Well, fuck. I mean... Wow. You're hitting on me? Right here? In the very room Alice sleeps? That's ballsy." i put my finger to my chin to pretend to think. "I thought you all were like family? Family isn't suppose to go after a crush another family member has..."

She rolls her eyes. "Baby, as far as I'm concerned, my family abandoned my ass when i was too young to remember! I couldn't care less about the people in the shit hole. Look, The party os at La Push beach...come...don't. I don't give a fuck. I was just being friendly!" She shrugs and leaves the room. I hear her footsteps go down the stairs and then the door slam shut.

"Mmm..."Alice moans lightly. It's too soon after her roommates departure for me to think about anything else but still, I snap my attention to her. "Rosalie..." She giggles cutely.

How nice. Little freak sleep talks. "Isabella..." She goes on.

Ewe...why am i in her dream...with Rosalie?

"I love your boobs." she mumbles. Her chest rising and falling heavily. "Can i squeeze them." I snort my laugh and pull out my Iphone to tap her. Her body wiggles seductively under the blankets.

"Soo hot." She goes on. I laugh, quiet so she doesn't wake up. She goes on and on about how hot she thinks we are and i have to bit my tongue to stop laughing.

Eventually I had enough and decide to wake her. "Alice!" I say.

"Alice" I call again. She smiles lazily and reaches out towards me. "Alice, wake up. We'll be late!" I grumble when she doesn't budge and contemplate smacking her awake. "Hey bitch! I didn't get up so early so we could be late! Get up, now!"

She jumps up out of shock and rolls off her bed blanket and all on to the floor, with a thud.

I get a really good glance at her ass, barely covered by her tiny underwear. I hold back a moan. Damn.

"Interesting way to sleep." I say.

"Um, yeah." She says, rushing for blanket. Had her boobs always been that big...or is it just the bra? "Sorry." What was she sorry about? She's not the one looking at a semi-naked vixen and is getting wetter by the second.

"And you'd like to do what to my tits again?" I teased. She blushed bright red.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all." I grin at how embarrassed she is.

"Nah, really tell me again. What did you say? Was it squeeze?" I decide to squeeze at my breast to tease her. Her eyes pop out of her head.

"Noooo. I never said that. Get out so I can get dressed, please!" She complains, her voice noticeably becoming higher.

"Sure you did! I have it on tape. Dude I sat here for like ten whole minutes listening to your wet dreams." I continuously tease. That was only half true but anything tk see her blush.

"Don't worry freak, I won't show anyone. It'll just be me, your voice, and my vibrator when I get home." I whisper sexily to her.

"Get out!" She whines with much embarrassment in her voice.

I shrug, figuring i did my job well enough and leave her to her privacy.

I go back to my car and sit the drivers side while i wait.

"Good morning." A voice says. I nearly have a heart attack as i jump in my seat, turing around to face the voice.

Rosalie's blonde hair is straighten around her face. Her make up is light and her lips are glossy pink. She sits in my back seat legs folded and arms crossed as if this were the most normal thing ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?" I yell as loud as i can. She shrugs like it's nothing.

"Oh, you know...just sitting around." I have a right mind to hit her in the head with my big ass biology text book, however my bookbag is in the back...with her.

"Why?" I shriek.

"Because..." She says like's it obvious. "I wanted to drive Alice to school today. Then I remember last night while you were in a jealous bitch fit you said you would. I thought it would be just awesome if we all rode together. Do here i am."

i growled at her. "Get the fuck outta my car bitch!"

"I can't do that. Sorry. Besides, I thought we were friends. Friends let other friends drive with them to school." She glares right back at me.

"Whatever!" I spin around and clutch tightly to the wheel. I can't believe this bitch.

"So While we wait, i think you should know how the date went..."

"i'd rather not!" I say through closed teeth.

"Oh, but you will." She grins. "I took her dancing. If you didn't know...Alice knows how to move her hips." I groan.

How much would it hurt if i banged my head against the wheel?

"I swear, if i had a dick it would be doing a solute to her all fucking night long." she moans a little. "The way she grind her ass against me..."

"Shut up Rosalie. Shut up and get out of my car!" she ignores me and just goes on.

"Then we went back to my car. I kissed her. Then we started touching. And moaning..."

Thankfully Alice enters my car. She's in her uniform which is a bit undone like she got dressed too quickly.

"Um...Morning." She says a bit confused.

"Do me a favor? Tell your _friend_ to get get the fuck outta my car!" I shoot Rosalie a murder glance.

"Good Morning beautiful!" Rosalie says giving Alice a kiss on the lips. "Is this for me?" She takes Alice's apple out of her hand and gives it a bite.

"Ugh." I say annoyed with her. "Rosalie get out!"

"No way." Rosalie says calmly. "No way are you allowed to be alone with her, so you can do god knows what. I'm staying. And you really should have a better breakfast, beautiful." I frown starting my engine.

It doesn't even matter. Fuck her. Fuck Alice. Fuck everything.

"Fine. I won't be a bitch. Of course you may ride with us to school, Rose." I grab harder onto the wheel. Rosalie just grins.

"Wasn't planning on leaving, Bell"

"Where were we?" Alice asks nicely while opening her ready textbook. Well, shit. Isn't she just completely anonymous to everything?

* * *

"What happened to you?" Angela asks me with a curious smile.

"Nothing." I answer annoyed.

"You sure? You looked really..."

"I'm fine!" I curse slamming my locker shut. This caused a few extra glances at me than usual.

"Gee...ok." Angela says biting her lip. "Is it your time of the month or something?"

I narrow my eyes. Angela could only joke about period pains because she had yet to receive her period yet.

I keep warning her she's going to regret it once her period actually does come. In the mean time, how sad was that? She's a junior and she hadn't gotten her period yet.

"No." I say bitterly. "Just drop it Angela. Ok"

"Well, fuck." She says her eyes going in another direction than my face. "What does a hot ass girl like her see in the freak?"

i don't have to look to know who she's talking about, but i look anyways. I see Rosalue with her arms set tightly around Alice's waist and Alice with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. They were in a deep kiss. Without warning Alice's knees bucked and if it weren't for Rosalie holding tight to her she would have fallen.

She fainted.

"Dork!" Angela says loudly. "Who the fuck faints during a kiss?"

I wanted to remind Angela that she had yet to even be kissed but instead i kept my mouth shut on what she said and marched over to Rosalie.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I demanded to know.

* * *

**Uh oh... **

**Next chapter- Isabella's. POV again :D. Yay. **

**So what do you guys think? Let me know in your review. **

**Chapter question: Who do you trust the most in your family?**

**My favorite cousin, Shania. I love her to death. We are like best friends. **

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten how to use that review button. **

**Please do let me know what you think.**

**Thanks and as always:**

**Till next time**

***Flies away***


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey there. Fans who don't own any murder weapons what so ever. I missed you guys. **

**I had writers block which is why this took so long. My head was still a little foggy when writing this so...long story short: This chapter sucks. Real bad. I am so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 14-

Isabella's POV

Rosalie looked taken back by the comment. I didn't blame her.

Ah, fuck Isabella. What are you doing?

Half the hall way stopped to stare at the scene, hoping that a fight would break out I bet. I mentally kick myself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I look at the freak still laying limp in her grip. How the fuck was i suppose to cover this one up? 'Yeah, I just have the biggest crush on the weirdest girl in school. Haha. When I saw her faint I just _had _to see if she was alright.'

"Excuse me?" Rosalie sneered. "For your information, all i asked was if she'd like to be my girlfriend." She announced proudly. Well, fuck. "I guess i took her by surprise. Whats it to you anyways?"

"Um, well...you're new. We have yet to learn anything about you. You could be a killer. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting-" Hell, i sounded stupid even to me.

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I smack my forehead loudly and shut my eyes. Today isn't a good day.

"The fuck Bella?" Angela swears, once i'm by her side again. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to make yourself look like an idiot?"

I sigh. "Who cares what happens to the freak? You're Bella fucking Swan. Since when do you give a damn about the UN-worthies at your feet? Rosalie can kiss her into death for all we care, remember?"

I nod. This is why Angela was my best friend. She knew how to keep me _me. _She kept my feet on the ground and my head where it belonged. I certainly did not belong all the way across the hall yelling in some blonde bitch's face about some dork i didn't care about.

"You're right. I dunno what's wrong with me. It won't happen again, I promise." I say turning back inside my locker.

* * *

Jessica leans into my view and plants a long kiss on my lips. She tastes like diet coke and lettuce from her salad but i kiss her back anyways.

"What's wrong babe?" She asks. I roll my eyes. Yeah, as if she were actually concerned as to weather I'm OK or not.

"What are you talking about?" I humor her anyways. If she wanted to play 'Concerned Girlfriend' who am I to stop her?

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been staring all starry eyed at Hale all day." She slams her hand down on the lunch table in frustration. "You don't fucking like her do you?"

I scoff. "No."

"Then what is it? Is she bothering you? Want me to teach her a lesson? I swear to God i'll fuck her up for you!" I roll my eyes as she goes on and on. All the while receiving cheers and encouragement from our 'friends'.

Really no, It wasn't Rosalie I was staring at all day. It was the girl who was with all day. Alice.

She hugged her as close as the chairs would allow. It was weird, usually the freak sat alone, head ducked down and fully unaware of everyone around her as she engulfed her self in whatever it was she was doing that day. Now, not three days later she was snuggling with her 'girlfriend.'

I glared daggers at them, not that they noticed. No, they were too into each other to notice anything else. It made me sick to my stomach. Like those couples who were just gross with all their love and shit.

"Hey." Jessica grabbed my chin to force me to look at her. "Could you stop? Rosalie would have made a great addition, but she chose to be a freak instead. Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't." I lie. Of course I cared. That bitch had Alice. In my book that meant she was winning. I can't let her win.

"Good. Now would you look at me?" She forced my lips back to hers. I stuck my tongue in her mouth trying to make a point.

I had Jessica and if they wanted to play lovey dovey so could we.

* * *

Jessica and I cuddled up in my bedroom with the lights low and the TV playing softly in front of us.

I got sick of her within the first hour of sticking to her like glue. How could people do that shit all day.

Oh right, 'real' love and shit.

I wonder what happened to us. I mean, was she even ever cool?

We started dating when i was fourteen, I swore I'd love her forever. What the fuck happened to that? Why can't I stand her anymore?

I shove her away from me in silent disgust.

Right, cause she's a cheating whore. And so am I. A bad combination in any relationship.

"What? Fuck Bella. You on your period or something." I shove her again.

"Funny how you make period jokes and your a girl. You just piss me off sometimes. I can't stand you." I state.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?" She runs her fingers through her blonde hair. I hate that habit of hers. It was cool when other people did it but not her. It made her look like white trash the way she messed up her hair.

"Do you love me?" I ask her. "Like honestly, do you love me?"

"Course i do. You know that. Why are you asking?" She's lying. I can see it in her eyes. She's lying. She reaches out for my hand and I pull away and stand up going over to my closet to get my coat.

"That's too bad then. I don't love you. In fact, I'd even push you into on going traffic."

"O-K? Where's this coming from? I thought we were fine! You said so. Don't fucking change that now." I roll my eyes.

"I can change it whenever i want. Go back to being that sweet buy-me-flowers-for-no-reason-and-kiss-me-when-my-d ad-isn't-looking Jessica please? I just feel like you're a bitch. No, Jess. We aren't fine. You sleep around behind my back and you diss me in front of your friends. What kinda relationship is this?" I throw on my jacket quickly and zip it up. "Fuck that. This isn't a relationship at all. This is a reputation. In case you didn't know, that's two completely different things."

She grabs my arm and pulls me back to her. "What the fuck Bella? What are you trying to say? That I'm a bad girlfriend? You're a bad girlfriend too. I'm sure you've sucked more dick than i can count on both my hands."

"Ok one: I'm gay so...who's dick would i be sucking? Two: Yes, you suck at being a girlfriend. Three: We should break up. I'm not in love with you and you aren't in love with me. We fight more than anything. It's best that we both find people that make us happy instead of wasting time with each other."

Her mouth drops open. She grips tighter on my arms making them start to hurt a little. "What? Since when do you give a shit about love? This is about Rosalie isn't it? You've been acting funny since that bitch showed up. I swear to God i'll kill her..." I wiggle out of her.

"This isn't about Rosalie. This is about Me and You. Get your shit together then maybe i'll consider taking you back."

"_You _can't break up with _me _Bella. It doesn't work that way." I shrug.

"What are you going to do? Spank me? Please..." I roll my eyes and leave her there in my room.

So long Jessica.

* * *

Leah is dressed in rip jeans and half a shirt despite the cold air. She grins as I pull up to the beach and takes the last sip of her beer before throwing the bottle to the side. "Pale face." She laughs meeting me half way. "You showed up. Nice seeing you here." She takes a blunt from behind her ears...what was she like always prepared or something and puts it in her mouth then fishes in her pocket for a lighter. "Here beautiful. Take off the coat. if you get cold, there's a fire you can sit around. You'll look lame walking around in that thing."

I grin with her a take off my coat then throw it in the backseat of my car. Fuck it's cold. It's pretty packed here. There's a bunch of faces i don't recognize otherwise it's like any other high school party. People making out. Beer. Weed. Half naked drunk dudes. I smile shaking my head. What did I expect?

I quickly steal the blunt out of Leah's mouth and out in mine taking and put it in mine taking a big pull out of it. God, that is good. As much as I hate smoking it's fucking relaxing.

"Rough night?" She asks. I nod. "Understandable. But forget about all that tonight. You're here with me now alright. No stress. No annoyances. Just have a good time." she leans in closer to me and grins stealing back her blunt. "As a matter of fact, I'll show you a good time pale face."

"I'm taking your word for it." I say winking. "I really need a good time right now."

* * *

**Ok. Like i said it sucks. I'm just happy to be back. **

**I'll try to update again soon. No promises. **

**Chapter question: What is your nickname?  
**

**i don't want to share mine. *Embarrassed blush* hehe**

**Till next time **

***drives away* **


End file.
